Holograma
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal… Y ahora, estás ahí, sintiendo el agua calar en tu cuerpo… Ése eres tú.
1. Hundiéndome

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal… Y ahora, estás ahí, sintiendo el agua calar en tu cuerpo… Ése eres tú.

**Holograma**

**Diario 1**

**H**undiéndome

_¿No has estado jugando a vivir una vida que no es tu vida?_

…_Sólo cuando sientes que esa miseria de existencia se te escapa… vas a romper todas esas reglas que te tienen cautivo._

Nunca hiciste nada que pusiera en peligro tu salud. Nunca fumaste. Nunca consumiste fármacos ni mucho menos te drogaste. Has seguido una estricta dieta, a base de cereales, pescados, lácteos y vegetales. Tomás la cantidad requerida de agua, solo en tres ocasiones probaste la comida chatarra. Te cepillas los dientes tres veces por día, tal cual lo recomiendan los odontólogos. Practicas deportes, perteneces al Club de Tenis. Tienes notas altas y eres un chico de familia. Sales los sábados en la tarde con tus amigos y vuelves temprano a casa. Y finalmente, nunca en tu vida has visto a un médico. _Si tuvieras que describirte, "Ése" serías tú. _

Suena a ironía, sin embargo ¿no has sido como una especie de actor de reparto de una historia que relata tu vida misma?

_Tu existencia ha pasado desapercibida… _

Por eso te preguntas ¿por qué?

No hay nadie que pueda darte una respuesta.

Alguna vez has oído que los médicos tienen una salida para todo… Llegado el momento Ellos te dan Esperanzas, aunque al final no pueden ofrecerte Soluciones. La ciencia es tan limitada que te duele, si bien no lo admites. La ciencia es limitada, la medicina es una ciencia ¿cuál es la conclusión de este silogismo? Esto te duele aún más.

—En el análisis de sangre salió que es leucemia.

Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal…

Todo el aire se te va… Tu boca se seca. _Eres tan sólo tú y el mundo._

No quieres creer que es verdad. Quieres pensar que tienes cera en los oídos, antes hubieras creído poco estético meterte el dedo índice en la oreja, pero ahora olvidas esas clases de protocolo que te inculcaron en casa. Piensas que tus oídos están obstruidos y meditas sobre cuando fue tu último baño, olvidando que la higiene es una prioridad en tu vida.

_¿Tan mal estás? _¿Eres realmente "tú"?

— ¿Seguro? —preguntas, esperanzado de un error que, como en muchos otros casos, puede darse. Has leído en un libro que la ciencia también se equivoca, y te aferras a esa probabilidad. Quieres creer que así es. Por un instante quisieras saber más que el doctor, deseas que él esté en un error.

El médico se queda callado, y tú esperas que te diga que sí, que existe un porcentaje de salvación. No te importa si es una pequeña esperanza, porque necesitas tener Fe en algo. Ahora necesitas creer ciega y devotamente, nadie puede negártelo. Nadie puede quitarte esa esperanza.

Pero, detén toda esa ansiedad que te carcome, y escucha… solamente escucha al médico:

—Si hubieras… —comienza a pronunciar, sabes que cuando alguien empieza con "si hubieras" no es bueno lo que vendrá—... Se podría haber comenzado un tratamiento… la sangre que te salían de las encías… esos puntitos de sangre en el cuerpo… tu pérdida de peso, tu cansancio, tenías que haberle prestado atención a los síntomas de tu cuerpo… —Y así es, él habla y tú sientes que te encojes en esa sala. Te sientes tan diminuto.

"_Si hubieras…"_ resuenan esas dos palabras que ya te suenan a miseria… _"Si hubieras"_ hoy son las palabras más tristes que oíste en la vida. _"Si hubieras"_ Ya no te importa el pasado, siempre has odiado que las personas utilicen el _"hubieras"_ ¿por qué hablar de algo que nunca pasó?

—Lo que quiere decir es que, si yo hubiera venido antes… qué distinta sería la realidad, ¿no? —resumes como si tratara de un juego—. Entonces no hay posibilidades…

—Lo siento, Sasuke —dice el doctor y no se anima a mirarte a los ojos.

Tus labios vacilan sobre qué decir. Te imaginas a mamá llorando, meditas sobre cuál sería la reacción de tu padre… ¿cómo recibirían la noticia?

_¿Y tú?..._

Mamá llorando.

_¿Y tú qué sientes?_

Mamá llorando.

_¿Qué sientes, Sasuke Uchiha?_

Mamá llorando.

Sentimientos que se ventilan por la boca, por la nariz… por los poros. Esos sentimientos que se convierten en mar y que te sofocan, sellando cualquier arranque que pudiera escaparse. Todo se queda dentro.

Finalmente te atreves a hablar:

—Vaya —dices con sorna. Ni lo asimilas.

_No te das cuenta de lo que has vivido. ¿Tan mal estás?_

Tus días están contados… como esos productos del supermercado que vienen con fecha de caducidad. _¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo vas a pudrirte? ¿Cuándo vas a pudrirte, Sasuke Uchiha?_

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntas con una voz mecánica.

Otra vez, el médico es incapaz de darte una ojeada. Con esto comprendes que la vida se te escapa del cuerpo.

—Unos… —finalmente se anima a decírtelo, aunque su voz no pasa de un tartamudeo temeroso. Él se aclara la garganta e intenta repetir lo que dijo, pero ¿no será más grande el dolor si sabes cuándo será lo inevitable? ¿Quieres saberlo?

_Tengo miedo…_

Ya no quieres oírlo. Tú lo detienes:

—No, mejor no quiero saberlo.

—Si sabes… podrás planificar…

—Doctor, ¿sinceramente cree que una vida que carga con un final anunciado puede planificarse?

_No… No puede…_

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke?

Sonríes. Nunca en toda tu vida has estado mejor, es un sarcasmo tan descocado. No puedes estar bien, ¿aún así quieres decirlo e inventar un bienestar del que careces?

—No me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que puede ser el Cielo… —comentas en un comentario tan fuera de la conversación.

Quieres gritar, pero no quieres hacer de esto una grotesca tragedia. Quieres llorar, pero no quieres que sientan lástima por ti. Quieres saber por qué… pero sabes que no habrá una respuesta, pese a ello te apegas a ese _por qué_. Sólo eres tú, estás solo. Y no tienes mejor idea que guardar las lágrimas para después…_ Dejas el llanto para más adelante ¡¿Cuándo mierda las vas a usarlas si no es ahora?_ ¿Para qué demonios vas a guardar el llanto? Es ese estoicismo, ese que tantos problemas te ha traído, el que te ayuda a erguirte como si nada pasara. Ése eres tú.

Éste eres tú.

—Sí… —suelta el médico, y comprendes que él sólo consiente porque quiere que te sientas mejor.

No quieres dar lástima, sin embargo estás dando lástima.

Y mientras el doctor pone en tus manos las drogas que te ayudarán a concluir esto de _la forma menos indolora_, te preguntas si has vivido lo que humanamente corresponde…

¿A qué has jugado todos estos años?

La primera vez que estás en una clínica, por un malestar que considerabas menor…

Este es tu final…

La vida se te va de las manos…

Te encuentras caminando por los pasillos de la clínica...

La vida y la muerte...

Morir tempranamente...

Y al salir ese cielo azul te sonríe, el sol brilloso te ciega...

Es Vida... Es la Vida

Pero más que un final, te imaginas ésto como un comienzo

…Crees que, tal vez, _ha llegado el momento de vivir como has deseado y querido secretamente._

_**¿Continuará…?**_

Realmente no sé si en este fic, en caso de que decida continuarlo, haya alguna pareja, cuando lo escribí sólo lo hice pensando en ciertas cosas que me pasan… Supongo que eso es todo.

_Oyasumi, matta ashita_


	2. ¿Futuro?

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal… Y ahora, estás ahí, sintiendo el agua calar en tu cuerpo… Ése eres tú.

**Aclaración:**

La narración es, esencialmente, en primera persona. Mientras escribía, me tenté en narrar una escena final, la misma es en tercera persona.

**Holograma**

**Diario 2**

¿Futur**O**?

"_La luz se apaga…, y la oscuridad va cubriendo uno a uno los rincones. Esa oscuridad que te acosa, esa oscuridad que quiere tragarme, esa oscuridad que quiere ahogar mi voz... Mis pies van a caminar aunque al final no haya salida"_

Tenía las pastillas que me procuró el doctor en las manos. Agité el frasquito que las contenía. Giré la tapa de éste, la desenrosque y volví a cerrarla. Agité el medicamento infinidad de veces. Amagué con tirarlo a la mierda, pero no lo hice. No sé porqué no lo hice… Tal vez…, interiormente, mantenía la Esperanza de salvarme. Creía que unas pastillitas de cuarta me mantendrían con vida.

Seguí caminando hasta la estación. Cuando abordé el metro, me sumergí en la alegría ajena. Todos reían, todos hablaban, todos cantaban y yo, en contraste, iba hundiéndome en mi asiento. Había un inmenso sufrimiento que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. Sin embargo, toda mi desesperación fue aplacada, intenté actuar de modo natural, aunque, dentro de mí, existía un dolor disfrazado. Oía a las personas conversar de trivialidades, me iba desconectando de cada sensación. El mundo seguía girando, sin detenerse y yo caía en un pozo sin salida.

―En las vacaciones nos iremos a la playa. Nyaaaaa ¡Muero porque estos meses pasen rápido! ―exclamó excitada una chica.

Ella sonría y reía de manera suelta. Al escucharla pensé en la relatividad de las vidas. Las realidades son diversas, yo me aferro al presente y la mayoría (ahora) se aventura en imaginar el mañana…

― ¡Yo también! ―chilló su amiga, sonriendo con mucho más ánimo.

En cambio, yo desearía que nunca sea mañana. Lo fingía bien, pero me aterraba la idea de que sea Mañana. Podía fingir que estaba bien, pero…

_Yo sabía que iba a morir, porque…_

_Estaba condenado a la muerte._

"_Me voy a morir"_ Todo el viaje de regreso a casa, estuvo cargado de esta angustia. Si ahora me duermo, ¿me despertaré? ¿Qué pasa si no despierto? ¿Alguien se acordara de mí? ¿Qué pasará cuando muera? ¿Cómo les digo a mamá y papá? ¿Cómo logro que mamá no lloré? ¿Cómo le digo a papá que ya no podrá decidir sobre mí? ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos? ¿Mi hermano pensará en mí? ¿Itachi me recordará como algo más que su tonto hermano menor? ¿Mi hermano mantendrá mi existencia en su mente? ¿Seguiré siendo su hermano menor?

Al fin, cuando estuviera en casa, esos pensamientos de angustia cesarían. Iba a dormir y en mis sueños toda la zozobra se iría. _Sí sería así_, me convencí mil veces hasta creérmelo.

Así fue. Sin encender la luz de mi habitación me tiré pesadamente en la cama, mi piel chocó con la aspereza de unos papeles. Me incorporé y tanteé en la oscuridad, y en eso las luces se encendieron.

― ¿Nii-san?

Giré la cabeza hacia la puerta y allí estaban papá y mamá. Ellos parecían alegres, si bien era difícil decirlo, papá tenía la boca curvada y se refregaba las manos. Con el dedo señaló la cama, quería que yo mirara. Me fijé y vi unos papeles esparcidos en mi cama, debían ser más de treinta volantes de publicidad o algo así.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―pregunté sin comprender del todo esa felicidad de papá.

―Son unos folletines de algunas universidades ―se acercó y miró satisfecho su trabajo. Por lo que veo él fue quien los puso en mi cama. Excelente.

―Ya veo ―contesté.

―Creo que ya es hora de ir pensando en el futuro, Sasuke. Esta vez no voy a equivocarme. Haremos las cosas bien, esta vez haremos las cosas bien ―remarcó vehemente Fugaku más para sí mismo que para mamá y yo.

Así que es eso. Itachi, que era la promesa de mi padre, había decidido seguir un camino diferente al que papá ideó. Mi hermano mayor empezó sus estudios en ingeniería informática, pero no los terminó. Uno creería que eso lo llevó a la ruina, o que esto lo hacía un ignorante. No es así, mi hermano abandonó los estudios para dedicarse de lleno a un proyecto en conjunto con Kisame y Nagato. En casa nadie sabía de ello, ni yo. La noche que Itachi le contó a papá de sus ideas y le pidió prestado dinero, él dijo: _"Vas a esperar a que muera, porque en lo que viva no vas a ver una moneda"_. Para la suerte de mi hermano, el tío Madara le dio el préstamo y ese día papá dejó de hablarle a Madara. Un tiempo después, Itachi me confesó que sólo había cursado tres materias en la universidad, y que no habría ingresado si hubiera tenido el dinero que necesitaba. Papá estaba algo decepcionado por la decisión de Itachi, y si bien el enojo se le pasó cuando mi hermano comenzó a ganarse su propio dinero, aún seguía contrariado. Estaba dolido y parecía estar de luto por la muerte de un ser querido: la muerte de sus sueños. Desde ese día, papá se centró un poco más en mí. Si antes debía evitar los errores, ahora los errores estaban prohibidos para mí.

Las horas de estudios se alargaron, los modos y las formas se iniciaron mucho más rigurosos. Papá se volcó por completo hacía mí, llegando al punto de que el _supiera_ lo que me gustaba. Fui aceptando las cosas como me sucedían y no me opuse nada. A partir de ese día, mi vida pasó a ser, decididamente, un programa, diagrama, cronograma…

Un perfecto Holograma.

Sin embargo, ya antes de tener conciencia, sabía que nací siendo un Holograma.

―Ingeniería es una buena alternativa, aunque relaciones exteriores, ¿no estaría mal, no? También tenemos administración de empresas… arquitectura… ―enumeró mamá, tan entusiasmada como papá.

_Así que… esto es mi Futuro, papá…_

_Yo soy tu segunda oportunidad para "hacer las cosas bien"._

Yo soy lo que él llamaba "Proyecto a largo plazo"… Más yo lo era… ya no lo soy…

―Mikoto, no hacía falta traer todos esos papeluchos. Sólo necesitamos esto ―comentó mi padre, en su mano mantenía el programa de Ingeniería de la Universidad de Tokyo―. Mi hijo estará en la Facultad de Ingeniería.

―Es hora de prepararse para el éxamen de admisión, Sasuke, confiamos en que vas a dar lo mejor de ti ―me alentó mi madre. Para ella lo que contaba era el esfuerzo, en cambio mi padre...

― ¡MIKOTO! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Sasuke va a aprobar ese éxamen y con honores! ¡No vuelvas a hablar de ese modo! Sasuke va a graduarse y yo voy vivir para verlo.

Si lo dudaba, esa demostración de papá fue rotunda y no daba pie a imaginar una cosa distinta.

Los escuché hablar de todas las carreras, todo acerca del futuro, de El supuesto Futuro ¿Mi futuro? ¿Qué me gustaría estudiar si habría un futuro para mí? Estas preguntas ya no importan, pero de no tener esta marca sobre mi espalda, tampoco estaríamos hablando de mi futuro, sino del futuro de "El muñeco de Uchiha Fugaku".

―Cualquier cosa que digas estará bien, papá ―le respondí sumisamente. Él sonrió extasiado―. Siempre estará bien.

A mi alrededor los colores vividos se descoloran, la opacidad se va filtrando y se chupa a la esperanza. Cada célula se va oxidando. No hay tiempo para planear una vida que se acaba. No habrá una segunda chance, ¿no es así de arbitraria la existencia de las personas? A nadie le interesa que no haya disfrutado el _momento_ en que nací, a la muerte no le interesa que sea corta la edad a la que viene a buscarme. La oportunidad de aferrarme a lo que me queda, supone ahora la única y última lucha para ser lo que quiero ser… Es hora de tomar lo que me queda de vida:

―Suena bien, esto de adelantarse, papá. Pero yo no estoy pensando en el futuro. No voy a pensar en el futuro, voy a vivir el presente.

Los ojos de mi padre se pusieron blancos. Una cosa es segura, papá no está dispuesto a entregarme la dirección de mi vida. Más yo había decidido que interpondría mis anhelos, no renunciaría a ello. Él me miraba desafiante y yo intenté mirarle firmemente.

_Sensación de culpa. _

Los ojos oscuros de papá. Tras ellos, las huellas de la frustración. Esa sensación de remordimiento, mi mirada fue cayendo despacio.

_Impotencia_.

Había algo que no podía cumplirle, por mucho que quisiera no iba a poder seguir con esta hipocresía.

―Claro, hijo, te entendemos, ocúpate del colegio y nosotros vamos a pensar en tu futuro. Vamos, Fugaku, Sasuke tiene que cambiarse y dormir ―afirmó Mikoto y antes de que se vayan, ella me regaló una sonrisa suave.

No sé que es más doloroso, si mamá intercediendo por mí o mamá llorando sobre mi ataúd. No podía soportarlo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar hasta secarme… pero no podía bajar la guardia. ¿De qué futuro me hablan? Para mí no hay un futuro. Para mí sólo importa este instante, ni siquiera puedo pensar qué haré mañana. Tomé todos los papeles y los tiré a la basura.

Todas las cosas que nunca dije, ¿habrá tiempo para decirlas? Todas las cosas que no sentí ¿tendré tiempo para sentirlas? Todas las cosas que no conocí ¿podré conocerlas antes de que mis ojos se cierren? Las palabras que permanecerán desconocidas para mí… qué será de esas palabras… Mi voz va a apagarse… antes de que se apague quisiera cantar hasta el final.

Esa noche no dormí. La razón me decía que posiblemente contaba con más de un mes, pero temía cerrar los ojos y nunca volver a ver el rostro de mis padres y de mi hermano. No quería perderlos. Tan grande era la angustia que cada cosa que hacía significaba un desperdicio de tiempo. "Dormir y cenar", he ahí los dos actos que consumen mi vida.

Sin descansar, me levanté y decidí continuar la rutina de todos los días: ir al colegio. Mis ojos lucían rojos, sin embargo no me sentía cansado. En adelante, cada uno de mis momentos será aprovechado y vivido al máximo. Yo voy a dirigir mi vida. Los días, las semanas, y si contara con meses, serán solamente míos.

"_No es el final, no es el final"_ me convencí durante el recreo.

―Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar? ―Karin estaba seria. Nosotros no solíamos hablar y me sorprendió su solicitud.

Asentí con la cabeza y la miré. Karin me llevo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Esperé por lo que quería decirme. Ella dio un suspiro profundo y se acomodó sus lentes. Me miró directamente y yo también la miré ¿Será que hoy ella…?

―Tú me gustas… Sasuke.

…

_Tú _

…

_Me_

…

_Gustas_

…

_Sasuke_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Levanté un poco mis párpados, los cerré. Así que pasó. Lo que siempre supe, ella se animó a declarase. ¿Y ahora qué? Por un momento pensé cómo sería amar a alguien ¿Tendré tiempo de enamorarme de una persona? Ocupado con el colegio y las clases extra, nunca me interesé en iniciar una relación sentimental. Algo que a la vista es normal en los chicos de mi edad, no tuvo mi atención. Creo que tiré mi vida a la basura.

Mi vida es tan programática ¿Por qué ella amaría un alma vacía? ¿Por qué ella se encantaría por una mera proyección (mi vida inventada)? Eso era como querer un programa de computadora. Me indigné al pensarlo. Pero al ver sus ojos seguros…

Había que admitirlo. Comprendía que ella tenía algo que yo no tenía y mucho menos poseería.

Karin, tú sientes, te envidio por ello. Creo que por mucho que lo desee, yo no tendré tiempo para sentir…

―Karin, no me gustan las rosas ―declaré, tratando de ocultar un dolor que amenazaba con salir―. Si vas a visitarme, no lleves rosas. Piensa en una flor distinta.

Ella se quedó quieta, no esperaba que le dijera eso. No sé si me entiendo, no es necesario que lo entienda ahora, porque seguramente lo entenderá cuando yo ya no esté aquí. Me pregunto con que flores me visitara Karin, y aunque no quiera sé que no todos sino al menos alguno de mis conocidos me llevaran rosas. Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que Karin no lo haga, confío en que ella no va hacerlo.

Las clases trascurrieron con la normalidad de siempre, intenté alejar esos pensamientos negros de mi mente. Sin embargo volvían a cada rato. La vuelta a casa fue un procedimiento tortuoso. Avanzaba unos pasos, y me detenía para mirar atrás. Luego, tristemente, observaba lo que me falta por recorrer… ¿Qué pasaría si a mitad de camino la muerte me envuelve en sus brazos? ¿Qué sucedería si al doblar la esquina me aguardaba la muerte?

No importa. No importaba. Seré más fuerte que La muerte. Soy fuerte, soy valeroso.

No tengo miedo.

"_Tengo miedo…"_

¡No tengo Miedo!

Lo tenía claro. Iba a vivir al límite cada emoción perdida. Y mi primer paso era verificar por mí mismo esas falencias que habría que esconder. Ya decidí que mi orgullo quedaría intacto, no voy a permitir que nadie tenga lástima de mí. Aunque tuve miedo, apenas llegué a casa, me encerré en mi cuarto y me animé a desnudarme. Me miré en el espejo de pared, esas manchitas rojas de mi cuerpo me condenaban. Las hijas de puta estaban en mi espalda, en las piernas e incluso en mi pecho. Traté de contarlas, y pensé en cómo debería ocultarlas en el verano, eso sí pasaba la primavera. Al menos no tenía de que preocuparme, por el momento no hacía mucho calor y podría seguir haciendo deportes tranquilamente. Los puntos rojos de las piernas podían esconderse en el pantalón corto, ¿pero si aparecen más? En todo caso, ya cuando sea verano vendrá el verdadero problema, porque Naruto insistirá en ir a la playa y ahí no habría forma de disimular esas horribles manchas, _¿para qué pensar en el verano si no sabes si habrá un verano? _

Suspiré varias veces, debía serenarme. Antes de dormir tenía que lavarme los dientes. Creo que éste es uno de esos hábitos autoimpuestos que no dejara. Entré al baño y cogí mi cepillo. Amaba esa frescura de los dientes limpios, siempre quise mantener mi boca con esa frescura de la menta. Mientras pensaba en ello, escupí en el lavadero, cuando quise enjuagar mi boca me encontré con los restos de mi lavado. Jamás debí hacerlo. Lo que veía era la representación de mi destino. La espuma blanca estaba manchada con un color rojo descolorido. El mismo carmín que me obligó a ir corriendo con el médico, la misma que es mi condena. _No puede ser… Esto no… Esto no…_ Mis ojos no distinguían bien los objetos, quería salir corriendo, a dónde sea… _"No… no puede ser"_

―Tengo que bañarme, ¿ya terminaste, Sasuke?

El cepillo se resbaló de mis dedos.

_¿Niisan? _Me paralicé. Mi corazón se detuvo, mi cuerpo estaba repentinamente rígido _¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué él…? ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí? Kami-sama, si aún te acuerdas de mí, no permitas que mi hermano vea esto._

Lo miré por sobre mi hombro. Itachi cerró la puerta del baño y se acercó tres pasos ¿Si se da cuenta? Asustado, abrí el grifo y metí las manos en el lavadero para mover cualquier rastro que quedara. Ese momento fue aterrador, yo tratando de ocultar mis miedos e Itachi acercándose a mí. Desesperado por esconder mi enfermedad, comencé a agitarme. El aire se estancó en mis pulmones. La sangre tiene que irse, tiene que desaparecer. No, Itachi no debe mirar esto. Esos segundos fueron los más largos de mi existencia, y la sangre seguía ahí, desafiándome. Esa fricción desesperada hizo que mis nudillos se golpearan _¿Por qué tengo que sangrar?_

― ¿Terminaste? ―volvió a preguntarme, cuando cerré el grifo.

Estaba tan asustado de abrir mi boca, qué tal si mi hermano veía mis lamentables encías. No es probable, pero ¿y si al hablar, la sangre salía violentamente? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Olvidaríamos que somos hombres, nos permitiríamos derramar aunque sea una sola lágrima? ¿Itachi lloraría conmigo? Tuve tanto miedo que ni me animé a balbucear un "sí". Despacio lo enfrenté e incliné muchas veces la cabeza, y rogué para que Itachi se conformara con mis pobres mímicas.

―Voy a salir, no toques mi cuarto ―me pidió, en su boca se delineó una sonrisa ligera.

Pese a la tortura de esos segundos, si hubiera podido, habría congelado ese pequeño instante, que ya es un recuerdo valioso. Su sonrisa borrosa, me confortó. Parte de mi angustia se aligeró, si estaba junto a mi hermano, estaría a salvo. La tranquilidad que necesitaba era con él. Itachi me revolvió los cabellos.

Yo como un bobo, volví a inclinarme. _"Kami-sama, te acordaste…"_

Salí de ahí y corrí hacia mi habitación. Tenía que estar a salvo. Despacio me acerque al espejo pegado en la pared. Tenía que verlo, pero tenía miedo. _"Vamos, no seas cobarde. Abre la boca, Uchiha Sasuke"_ El espejo se burlaba de mí _"Abre la maldita boca"_ El espejo se ría de mí. "_¡Ábrela!"_ Es fácil, muy sencillo. Sólo hay que hacer un movimiento. _"¿Eres gallina? ¡Ábrela!"_ Despacio, retardando cada segundo fui separando mis labios, suspiré varias veces y de a poco comencé a ver mis dientes _"Ahora las encías… pero… ¿qué es?..."_ No fue necesario hacerlo, no fue necesario mirar las encías porque en los bordes de mis dientes corría un líquido color rojo. Un temblor me corrió por mi espalda. No me está pasando… No a mí… _"Sí, a ti si"_ Imposible… _"¿Qué necesitas para creerlo?" _De ninguna forma…_"Si te está pasando. Es tan Real, estás sangrando"_ No por favor, no.

_Abrumadora y cruel realidad._

Todo mi cuerpo flaqueaba, yo simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Terminé cayendo en la alfombra, ya vencido, ya rendido, ya derrotado, _ya perdido_… Cepillé mi cara contra esa rustica superficie, seguía con vida ¿pero hasta cuándo?

Esta vez si había razones para llorar. Quería convencerme de que era fuerte, los hombres jamás lloran, pero quién les negó el llanto a los Hombres. Las lágrimas estaban permitidas… Pero quería seguir escondiendo este dolor.

_Puedo esconderlo, puedo esconderlo… _

Había tantos temores en mi cabeza. La pregunta que me asesaba no me permitió descansar ¿_Seguirá_ saliendo sangre de mis encías hasta que me muera? Tenía tanto temor de comprobarlo _mañana._

Sentía al viento golpear contra la ventana de mi habitación, oía unos pasos afuera… Alguien rondaba en el jardín, la muerte estaba esperándome.

Esa noche no hubo sueños, esa noche la cobardía invadió mi ser, esa noche la desazón se estacionó en mi corazón y sabía que ésta no se iría. La muerte vino por mí y sólo se marcharía conmigo.

**+++Meses después…+++**

Durante toda la caminata Karin lloró, la noticia le llegó esa mañana cuando ella estaba en el colegio y desde entonces no dejó de llorar. La directora suspendió las clases por duelo. Varios de los amigos de Sasuke volvieron a casa para cambiarse e ir luego al velorio, pero ella no dudó en irse del instituto a la casa de los Uchiha. Mientras pasaba por las calles fue recordando al chico que amaba, quería llevarle unas flores. _"¿Rosas blancas o rojas?"_ pensó. Justo cuando se decidía a comprar un ramo de las dos, se acordó del día en que ella le declaró su amor a Sasuke. Él no la rechazó pero tampoco la aceptó, en lugar de contestarle, Sasuke dijo: _"No me gustan las rosas". _Con ese breve recuerdo,Karin decidió que no iba a llevar rosas.

Allí estaba con unas sencillas margaritas, esperando su turno para despedirse de Sasuke. Karin vio al padre de Sasuke sentado en una silla, su cabeza estaba inclinada y parecía mirar las cajas de cigarrillo que se había fumado. Fugaku debía haberse acabado unos seis paquetes. Al lado de él, estaba un hombre que trataba de hacerle compañía, aunque Fugaku cada tanto le da daba empujones violentos.

―Leucemia, ¿eh? ―Fugaku había guardado silencio durante todo el velorio, por lo que su voz sorprendió a varios ― ¿ME ESTÁN JODIENDO? ¡¿NO? ¡LA PUTA MADRE! ¡COJUDA ENFERMEDAD QUE SE LLEVÓ A MI HIJO! ¡MALDITA ENFERMEDAD QUE SE ROBÓ NUESTROS SUEÑOS! ¡DÉJAME, MADARA!... ―chilló el hombre que rechazaba el abrazo con que Madara quería darle consuelo ―. ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡DÉJAME TE DIJE! ¡DÉJAME, MADARA…! ―ladró, saliendo hacia el jardín y Madara lo siguió por detrás.

Si había algo más que decir, nadie lo dijo. Fugaku ya dijo lo que todos pensaban. Mikoto que no podía decir nada, se abalanzó sobre los restos de su hijo menor. Karin seguía sin creerlo, no creía que Sasuke estaba durmiendo en un cajón de roble. Era cierto que la cara de Sasuke se veía cada vez más pálida, al punto de parecer una perfecta geisha. Karin no lo sabía y no lo supo sino en ese momento en que Fugaku aulló como un animal herido. La razón por la que Sasuke lucía más enclenque, era porque estaba condenado a la muerte.

"_Si vas a visitarme, no lleves rosas"_

Kushina con mucho esfuerzo pudo quitar a Mikoto del ataúd y junto con Anko la sacaron de la sala. Cuando la madre fue separada, Karin corrió el centro.

Ella lo contempló. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Sasuke en verdad se había ido.

"_Si vas a visitarme, no lleves rosas"_

"_¿Sasuke tú…?" _se lamentó Karin. Ella nunca fue a visitarlo, de todas las cosas que ella podría darle ¿por qué Sasuke pensaba que ella le regalaría rosas? Había que razonarlo, ahora el motivo era más claro. Esa visita de la que hablaba Sasuke, era la visita a su tumba.

Fue tal como lo pensó Sasuke, en ese momento Karin entendió lo que él le había dicho. Apretó sus ojos con dolor. Era como si tratara de serenarse. Cuando lo logró, su vista corrió de la derecha a la izquierda, en ese recinto había varias de esas flores.

― ¡No! Esto, no ¡Saquen las malditas rosas! ―gritó enfurecida Karin.

Fuera de sus cabales, Karin hizo lo que muchos calificarían como una escena. Sin dudarlo y decidida tomó todas las rosas que encontró, inclusive las del florero de Mikoto, y las tiró por la ventana. Muchos de los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos por la reacción repentina de la chica, hubo murmullos de desaprobación. Karin, por el contrario, creía que su acción fue acertada.

―No querías rosas, Sasuke. Yo no sé si elegí bien, pero mira, Sasuke. No son rosas, no son rosas… ―lloró Karin, agitando el ramito de flores que sostenía en sus manos―. ¿Lo ves? Míralas ¡No son rosas!

Esa fue la única vez que Suigetsu no se rió de Karin, y sólo la miró dar el último homenaje a Uchiha Sasuke.

"_No habrá un mañana en mi vida, por eso viviré cada día de mi presente y así cuidaré de mi pasado y todos estos recuerdos acerca de mí se quedarán contigo… A través de esas remembranzas, sabrás que yo existí"_

_**¿Continuará…?**_

Ayer volví a tener un insomnio y debido a mi (permanente) estado EMOcional, decidí escribir. Todavía no tengo ese brillo que me llevó a narrar cosas románticas y graciosas, así que seguiré escribiendo alguno de mis fics melancólicos. Espero retomar los otros cuando comiencen mis amadas vacaciones. Y ya estoy preparando algo para navidad (fic que espero terminar), en compensación a aquellas personas que pacientemente esperan que publique.

Tuve ganas de incluir a una chica en este capítulo, quise mostrar uno de los sentimientos que Sasuke se perderá o no llegará a vivir (Amor). Por eso elegí a Karin, de a poquito, paso a paso, comencé a quererla y ahora está entre mis personajes femeninos favoritos. Aunque Tayuya y Temari serán siempre mis preferidas. Agradezco sus comentarios. Sobre si emparejar a Sasuke con alguien no lo sé… no empecé a escribir con esa idea, en todo caso esto dependera de las sensaciones que tenga al narrar y de ser positivos los sentimientos que tenga, ¿con quién creen que conocerá el Amor? ¿Qué pregunta, no? Me parece que ya todas/os saben la respuesta!

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_SasoDei es un Amor Eternamente Explosivo_

_Oyasumi, matta ashita._


	3. Simulación

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal… Y ahora, estás ahí, sintiendo el agua calar en tu cuerpo… Ése eres tú.

**Holograma**

**Diario 3**

Simu**L**ación

"_Ahora, Sasuke, tú sonríe… Muéstranos tu talento" murmuró Papá, ahora su habla y sus pedidos son naturales para mí._

"_¿Cuál es la sonrisa que quiere, padre?" le pregunté. Esa pregunta que siempre estuvo en mí, golpeó a mi corazón: ¿Cuándo empecé a reírme con una sonrisa que no fuera mía? ¿Cuándo caí en esa representación de 24 horas seguidas?"_

La religión que hubiera tomado, se habría llamado Medicina y su máximo dios sería aclamado como "Médico". ¿No sucede eso? Suele pasar con todo enfermo, confía en su doctor… Pero él no me pidió que confiara… y yo no confío. La reacción natural sería odiarlo, odiarlo porque no podía salvarme, odiarlo porque no sería mi Héroe. Yo no, no lo odio. Pero… No puedo suprimir este sentimiento de melancolía latente.

¿Por qué nací? ¿Por qué mierda nací? ¿De qué valieron estos años? De nada servía buscarle una respuesta a esas preguntas que nadie se animaría a contestármelas. Ni el doctor me lo diría, él no me dio respuestas… solamente me ofreció una _solución transitoria. _

Las personas nacen. Luego crean las personalidades, ¿hacer feliz o hacer sufrir? Ése es el primer interrogante que marca la creación de una personalidad. Primero siendo aplicado en mis estudios, traté de seguir los pasos de mi hermano mayor. Tenía la atención de mamá e Itachi era supervisado por papá. Todo parecía andar perfectamente… Pero el traspié de Itachi, me obligó a recrearme. Papá no aceptaba que Itachi dejara la universidad, también mamá sufría pero se hizo a un lado y yo fui el bastón en que ella se apoyó. El hecho de que papá se haya ocupado de mí para distenderse, no me molestó. ¿Qué clase de hijo sería si me negaba a hacer lo que él me proponía? Solamente que comenzó a trasladar el control que ejerció en Itachi, sobre mi espalda. No quería desilusionarlo y me entusiasmó la idea de que se enorgullecería de mis avances.

Cuando quería armar mi camino, recordaba el dolor escondido de papá. La única vez que lo oí llorar en la habitación que compartía con mamá. Su llanto ronco funcionó como una cinta que envolvió mi cuerpo y me impedía actuar libremente.

Quise que todos fueran felices, encerré a mi yo y cree a una persona que todos adorarían… Al tiempo el otro se apoderó de mis actividades, de mis amigos y de mi familia. Todos amaban la proyección de esa película, en la que mi personalidad fue sepultada. Paulatinamente, dejé de reír y reservé las risas para ciertas ocasiones, momentos en los cuales expresiones de papá me decían que debía reír. Tocaba el cristal de mi cuarto y había abrazado mi pequeña libertad. Si cambiando ellos reían, todo sería perfecto. Sólo que…

Yo ya no era yo… Ese yo no era "Yo".

¿Por qué recapacitaba sobre mi vida figurada?

Es que, tienen que decirte que vas a morir para que medites sobre lo que hiciste en (tu) vida.

No quiero desprenderme de nada… Si dependiera de mí, dejaría todo como está.

Pero para soltarme… tengo que tomar las riendas de mi destino, aún si ese destino no puede verse en el horizonte.

Comencé a sentir la melancolía por las cosas pérdidas. Las acciones que serán imposibles de realizar, ir a la universidad, ser adulto, casarme… ¿Enamorarme? Cepillarme los dientes. Hace tres días que no siento el sabor de la mente sobre mis labios. Desde el incidente en el baño e Itachi tan cerca de descubrir mi sangrado, no volví a lavarme los dientes. Recordé que en mi cita con el odontólogo, le comenté del dolor que sentía al cepillarme, el dijo que podría ser una gingivitis y al darle un vistazo a mis encías, me recomendó ir al médico y hacerme un chequeo general. "Por prevención" había dicho él. Últimamente me sentía agotado, con unos fuertes dolores en los huesos y unas extrañas manchas invadieron mi piel y pese a que dormía más horas… nunca terminaba de recuperarme, por eso fui con el doctor. Lo demás es mejor ni recordarlo.

Simulé un aliento fresco con unas pastillas endulzadas, el primer problema, uno de los más graves, lo solucioné perfectamente. O eso creí…

― ¿Qué no vas a lavarte la boca? ―preguntó curioso mi amigo.

Esa tarde, después de gimnasia, habíamos ido al baño. Naruto memorizó mis manías y él sabía que después de las prácticas me cepillaba los dientes.

―Me hice una revisión con el dentista, al parecer tengo dientes sensibles ―me excuse. Esa fue la primera mentira, el engaño que inició mi farsa de autoprotección. ¿Cuánto dudaría? No tenía idea, pero la sobrellevaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

―Oh… ―exclamó Naruto. Se rascó la cabeza y luego golpeó su mano derecha en su palma izquierda ―. Pero puedes lavarte despacio… ¡Ya sé! Prueba este enjuague, me lo compró papá para blanquear mis dientes.

Tomé el envase que me cedió Naruto ¿Enjuagarme? Leí la etiqueta que decía "Ayuda a prevenir gingivitis. Dientes blancos" Me quedé quieto, precisamente lo que necesitaba, mantener mi boca limpia y sin herirme con un cepillo. Naruto parecía sorprendido por su propio ingenio, y creo que yo estaba más asombrado que él.

―Hn ―resoplé, simulando pereza.

Abrí el frasco y tomé un poco del líquido, luego la escupí en el lavamanos. No era lo mismo que lavarse los dientes, pero me alivió. Repetí la acción tres veces más, mientras que Naruto se reía.

―Puedes quedártelo, lo necesitas más que yo ―me aseguró el rubio.

Si él supiera… si él supiera cuánto.

―Gracias―le dije. Es lo único que puedo decirte, amigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Perdón? ―Naruto me miró pasmado―. ¿Qué? ¿Te despertaste con el pie izquierdo?

¿Cometí el error de decir gracias? Creo que estoy actuando sueltamente. ¿Así era yo?

―Quizás, me estuve levantando con el pie equivocado, Naruto ―curvé un poco mis labios, tomé mi pertenencias y salí.

Naruto se quedó en el baño. Yo me acerqué a la salida, justo entonces volví a escuchar su voz:

―Espérame ―me gritó.

Vivir… Existir… Si no hubiera nacido, no habría conocido a mis amigos. De a ratos lamentó lo que hice. Como si todo cambiara, al minuto siguiente, no lamento nada de lo que sucedió, pero sufro por aquellas cosas que no haré. Me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más para saber y conocer aquellas cosas que me harían feliz… Si el reloj dejara de moverse, contaría con el tiempo. Pero los días corren y no se detienen, lo que tenga que pasar va a pasar; ese día llegara y me habré ido con la muerte, y al pasar los años nadie me recordara.

_Olvido… olvido…_

Me pregunto quién será el primero que se olvidará de mí. ¿Mamá? Ella que me tuve por nueve meses en la panza… posiblemente nunca lo vaya a superar. Solamente mirando mi ombligo lo sé. Tenemos una conexión, ella y yo. Si no fuera por ella, y ese amor extenso que no puedo medir, no habría llegado hasta aquí. ¿Papá? ¿Cómo podría olvidar un segundo fracaso en la familia…? Tal vez él no me perdone dejar inconclusos sus sueños. No ha superado su primera desilusión y no creo que sea capaz de aguantar un nuevo golpe a sus planes. ¿Mi hermano mayor será aquel que tiré tierra sobre mis recuerdos? Él ha sabido vivir sin mí… ¿su vida va a cambiar solamente por qué yo no esté? De los tres, creo que Itachi sentirá menos mi ausencia. No hablamos mucho y la distancia se ha establecido entre nosotros. Existe un abismo que ni él ni yo podemos saltar. Y papá se encarga de agrandar la distancia entre nosotros. Estando inscripto a varios clubes y teniendo clases particulares después del colegio… No hay un tiempo en el que pudiera estar con mi hermano mayor. La cena pude ser llamada el único momento en que hacemos algo entre hermanos, pero una vez sentados… el silencio se impone como regla. Nadie habla durante la cena ni papá ni Itachi; yo y mamá tenemos que respetar ese silencio. Luego papá me sondea con preguntas sobre mis avances, insistiendo en puntos en dónde cree que existen flaquezas y concluye con órdenes del tipo:

"_Habrá que acabar con el tiempo de ocio. Ciertamente, si quisieras, podrías elevar tu desempeño en natación" _

Esta noche fue igual. En medio de la cena, papá me miró y me comunicó su más reciente arreglo en mi vida:

―Vas por buen camino, Sasuke. Pero todavía no estás hecho. Ah, conseguí un excelente instituto de idiomas. Te inscribí en el cuarto nivel de coreano y empezarás un curso de alemán. Comienzas este sábado ―Todo lo que me decía, su voz siempre sentenciosa.

Imaginé todo aquello como un tribunal, mamá una simple testigo que nada podía hacer por mí, Itachi a quien soñé como mi abogado y quien debiera apelar la sentencia y papá, el juez, que imponía las reglas. Acorralado miré de costado a Itachi, él se estaba limpiando la boca. Mamá sirvió un poco de vino en la copa de papá. Él me miró largamente y luego dio un leve golpe en la mesa. Esa era la condena. Mi condena.

Mis ojos cayeron sobre el plato. El único día de la semana en que podía divertirme con Naruto, ¿papá me estaba robando mi adolescencia?

― ¿Será en la mañana? ―Quise imponerme, pero había un toque de predisposición en mí.

―En la tarde, Sasuke ―me aclaró y tomó un poco de vino―. ¿Qué hay de postre? ―le preguntó a mamá. Ella se rió y le contestó ―. Guárdame una porción. Iré a descansar, mañana será un día pesado, querida.

En ese instante quise contestar, pero papá se levantó y mamá se fue a la cocina con los platos sucios. Mientras que yo cerré mi boca, mi reclamo murió en mí. Bajé los ojos a mi regazo, meditando sobre cómo escapar de eso. Pero ya habían decido por mí, una vez más papá decidió sin mí. Levanté la vista y me encontré de lleno con los ojos de Itachi. Traté de minimizar mi abatimiento, con un comentario acerca de que estaba muerto de sueño.

Otra vez corrí hacia mi habitación. Mi corazón estaba a salvo… Mi corazón estaría a salvo en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Me senté en la almohada de mi cama y junté mis piernas, las rodeó con mis brazos e intenté serenarme. Entonces sentí el crujido de la puerta.

―Papá es excéntrico. Creo que si ya manejas cuatro idiomas, el alemán no es necesario. Además ¿un cuarto nivel en coreano? Tampoco es que quieras irte a Alemania o dominar a la perfección el coreano ¿Quieres que hable con él? ―Itachi se subió a la cama.

¿Se preocupaba? ¿Tan poco convincente soy para Itachi?

Él se ofreció a interceder en mi nombre. ¿Yo estaba feliz con eso? Mis ojos se humedecieron.

―No ―dije. No lo miré y no iba mirarlo, hundí mi cara en mis piernas, me ovillé con mis brazos. Si le mostraba mis ojos, él volvería a leerme y… mi hermano comenzaría dudar, me haría difícil la tarea de representar que mi vida estaba rodeada de laureles. No permitiría que me mirara.

Oí su suspiro. El viento ligero atravesó mi carne y llegó a mi corazón. Escuché una fricción, como si estuviera moviendo sus piernas y luego me atrajo hacia su pecho. Fue tan repentino, mi cabeza se estrelló en su cuerpo y yo me quedé rígido. Sus manos se asentaron en mi espalda y su lento respirar, me aturdió. ¿A qué venía ese comportamiento? ¿Se compadecía de mi suerte…? ¿O es que él solamente pretendía ser cariñoso?

No entendía nada. Con la sorpresa atorada en mi garganta, no hablé. No había cosas que pudiera decirle. En realidad si la había… Si me sentía miserable, era por esa enfermedad, Leucemia. Pero yo no quise soltarla. Su afecto era relajante y deseé quedarme por siempre así.

_¿Itachi, vas a extrañarme?_

_¿Itachi, vas a pensar en mí?_

Por medio de ese pensamiento, el dolor regresaba. De repente, pensé en mi vida sin Itachi. Eso me faltaría… su cariño, no podría llevarme sus abrazos conmigo. ¿Y si este era nuestro último día juntos? Dudando deslicé mis dedos por su espalda. El calor de su cuerpo, es lo que mi enfermizo cuerpo necesita. Me sujeté de ese sentimiento que llamé fraternidad.

_¿Itachi, vas a pensar en mí?_

Las piernas de Itachi estaban separadas y él me tenía entremedio de éstas. Como naturalmente, traté de acomodarme. Deslicé mis piernas a cada costado de él, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, al tiempo que mis piernas se enroscaron en su espalda. Me pareció normal lo que hice… Porque quería sentir profundamente este sentimiento. Quería tocar el cariño… Quería sentir el latido de un corazón… El latido de Itachi.

_¿Itachi, el tiempo hará que me olvides?_

― ¿Mañanas pensarás en mí?… Si te enamoras y en un momento te casas ¿Seguirás pensando en mí, aniki? ―Sé lo pregunté para que me dijera que siempre pensaría en mí. Aunque yo sabía que él terminaría por borrar mi nombre de su memoria.

Al pasar los años, ¿llegarás a recordarme?

Por favor, Itachi. Miénteme.

― ¿Por qué olvidaría a mi tonto hermano menor? ―me preguntó, entonces separó mi rostro de su hombro―. Ya estoy enamorado…

Le miré y vi algo distinto en sus ojos negros, había una inmensa calidez en su interior. Sus labios se deslizaron por mi mejilla, todo era sumamente lento, hasta que se detuvo en mi frente y nos quedamos así por unos minutos; sus labios llenos de vida sobre mi frente empalidecida. Sus movimientos eran delicados, incluso al empujarme contra la almohada él me trato atentamente. Mi cabeza reposó en la almohada y el buscó mis manos y las colocó a cada lado de mis orejas, exprimió mis dedos y yo gemí de dolor ¿Qué era ese juego?... Le sonreí y el curvó su espalda para no sofocarme con su cuerpo. En la oscuridad, sus ojos producían luz, sus cabellos se pegaron en mis pómulos. Un calor extraño subió a mi cabeza y agitándome, entreabrí mi boca. Si es un juego, ha de ser el juego más hermoso. Mientras desentrañaba ese hormigueo, Itachi se inclinó.

―Estoy enamorado ―repitió sobre mi oído, su respiración era suave y me estremecí― y creo que si llego a casarme con la persona de la que me he enamorado, no habrá manera de que te olvide ―Sus labios besaron mi oreja.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó. Ya no pude evitarlo. La primera de mis lágrimas fue derramada. Derramé cinco lágrimas en silencio, Itachi sabía lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y volvió a darme su afecto.

Así que, ¿así te sientes cuando alguien te abraza sinceramente? ¿Es esto lo que se siente? ¿Así son los abrazos de hermanos? No… Esto es distinto…

Itachi pegó todo su cuerpo en mí y yo me aferré a él, como si este fuera nuestro último abrazo. Tal vez lo era… Si mañana muero, no volveré a sentirlo. En ese momento, me apegué a la cercanía de mi hermano mayor.

Nos quedamos quietos, sin separarnos, sin romper ese estrecho contacto. Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos, el temor de perderlo… el temor de no verlo… el temor de no saber lo que estaba sintiendo y… la felicidad, la felicidad de ser inolvidable para Itachi Uchiha, hicieron que llorara.

Seguimos en esa posición por una eternidad. Decidimos acomodarnos en mi cama, volvimos a acurrucarnos con un abrazo y esperamos que el sueño viniera. Yo elegí mantener mis párpados cerrados, no sé si Itachi creyó que estaba dormido. Lo cierto es que un momento de la noche, el tocó mis cabellos.

―Una persona como tú, es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a alguien como yo ―murmuró cerca de mi boca.

Él se durmió. Mientras que yo sonreí por sus palabras… era tan distinto a lo que usualmente escuché de papá _"Bien hecho" "Era de esperarse". _Después de eso el sueño apareció misteriosamente.

Aquella noche Itachi durmió conmigo. Esa noche el sueño de Itachi contagió a mi cuerpo del cansancio, rendido al letargo, al fin _descansé_.

Tras ese alivio nocturno, mis energías se renovaron. Pude llevar adelante mis clases, sin ningún inconveniente. Por unas horas olvidé mis penas, era como si me hubiera robado la energía de Itachi. ¿Y si cada noche Itachi me permitiera tomar parte de sus fuerzas? Solamente pensando en esa posibilidad, sentí un pequeño calor. Se lo agradecería, sin duda agradecería que volviéramos a dormir juntos. Sonreí de modo discreto y fui directo al campo de tenis. Tenía que ir pensando en la posibilidad de buscar un compañero para Neji Hyuuga. Pensé en mi amigo, no obstante Naruto admitió que no era muy ágil; ni loco él iba cambiar los guantes de boxeo por la raqueta de tenis. Quizás era muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas…

Hice un breve calentamiento en la cancha. Mientras esperábamos a nuestro entrenador, Rock Lee y Tenten, que eran los que se dedicaban a jugar dobles, nos desafiaron a Neji y a mí. Lee y Tenten tenían un movimiento sincronizado y no dejaban huecos grises, Neji y yo éramos los habilidosos, por eso destacábamos más en lo individual. Todo iba bien, ellos chocaban sus manos en cada punto que ganaban y nosotros nos felicitábamos un punto ganado con una leve inclinación de cabeza. En ese momento me sentí contento, aplaudí los aciertos de mis rivales y traté de no esforzarme mucho, sabía que cualquier sobreesfuerzo sería fatal. Pero esas pequeñas prevenciones, resultaron ser inútiles. Hice dos saques mal, y me costó seguir el ritmo de Neji. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la potencia de mis golpes. Neji dio señales de fastidio por cada uno de mis errores.

―Es tuya, Sasuke ―me dijo Hyuuga.

―Hn ―gemí, apoyando mi rodilla, estiré mi mano izquierda para llegar. Pero con un pique corto la pelota salió de la cancha.

― ¡El punto es nuestro! ¡Este es nuestro juego! ¡Buen golpe, Lee! ―vitoreó Tenten.

La pelota rodó hasta llegar a los pies del entrenador. Él la tomó y se acercó a nosotros.

―Tus reflejos no están al cien por ciento, Sasuke ―reflexionó Gai y yo me senté en el suelo.

―No dormí bien, es todo, sensei ―afirmé de inmediato. ¡Kami-sama, que no le presten atención a mi cansancio!

―Uchiha, tenemos un torneo en unos días. A ninguno le importa lo que hagas con tu vida; pero haznos un favor, deja tu orgullo de "yo puedo con todo y con todos" y piensa en nosotros. Tengo planeado ganar y voy a ganar. Con o sin ti ―Neji se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos blancos sobre mí ―. Con o sin ti ―me remarcó.

Reuniendo mi voluntad me enderecé, de inmediato sentí un tirón en cada fibra. Mi cuerpo me daba las señales de mi debilidad interna, pero mientras pudiera pararme, seguiría actuando como Sasuke Uchiha. Como el Sasuke Uchiha al que Neji Hyuuga conoció.

Escupí en el césped. Una sonrisa de autosuficiente se formó en mi cara. Levanté la raqueta y comencé a golpear con ella a la pelota. Neji hizo una mueca, me siguió mirando como si estuviera evaluando mi resistencia. Entonces caminó hacia la red contraria. Una vez que Hyuuga se paró sobre la línea de fondo, todos entendieron que íbamos a medirnos y se corrieron hacia los laterales de la cancha. Hice el saque y Neji me devolvió la pelota con un revés. Gai nos dio alientos, Lee me animó exclusivamente a mí y Tenten aplaudía cada movimiento de Neji.

Le gané cómodamente el primer set, en el segundo me esforcé por sumar puntos. Mi nivel decayó y sudé el doble que Neji. Ya no podía correr normalmente y reinventé mis trotes, calculé mis pasos e intenté ahorrar mi energía. Sin embargo, Neji a base de tiros profundos, ganó el segundo set. Al comienzo de la tercera ronda, trastabillé y me golpeé la rodilla. Sentí que los pulmones se me estaban tapando y no podía sujetar con firmeza la raqueta. Pero seguí… decidí seguir…

_Yo decidí vivir._

Miré desafiante a Neji, le devolví el saque. Él respondió con un revés hacia mi derecha y yo, estirando mis brazos y mi pierna derecha, alcancé a soplar la pelota. Traté de incorporarme, pero me quedé inmovilizado en la cancha. Del otro lado Neji dio un golpe seco, la pelota dio un pique en el piso y venía a mí. En tres segundos sentí un fuerte golpe en mis costillas. Con eso, el poco aire que había en mis pulmones, se me fue…

_Ya no podía ganarle a Neji._

_Ya no podía jugarle de igual._

_Escuché a Tenten gritar._

_Por favor… que éste no sea Mi Final._

Cuando desperté, la enfermera me sonrió. Gai-sensei estaba hablando con Neji. Mi compañero dio un resoplido y me miró, yo no sabía que decirle y él tampoco. Así que Hyuuga cogió su mochila y se fue.

―Estoy agotado. Sensei, solamente necesito dormir ―bufé, antes de que me preguntara por qué no me moví. Pero yo había dormido, dormí plácidamente gracias a mi hermano mayor. Le mentí a Gai-sensei.

Casi a mitad del partido, la leucemia me avisó que estaba metida en mi sangre. No había sido culpa de Hyuuga, todo fue culpa mía.

Gai dijo algo acerca de que la juventud es maravillosa y se marchó. Entonces entró Naruto.

―Sasuke, mírate, estás hecho un desastre. ¡Unos minutos más y Neji te gana! ¡Ponte serio! No sé cómo Karin puede estar enamorada del Debilucho Sasuke Uchiha ―se rió mi amigo, burlarse de un pequeño desliz mío, era su modo de sentirse seguro de sí.

Que Karin me ame ya no era un secreto. Naruto ya lo sabía.

―Tampoco lo sé… ―comenté en un tono apagado.

"¿Karin ama mi Simulación o me ama a mí? Es lo mismo, Karin no podrá tener ni a la Simulación ni al Verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, ya que los dos morirán"

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó, perturbado.

No comprendí su pregunta, y levanté una ceja.

―No me dijiste "Cállate, dobe". Es que cuando digo cosas que te molestan, me dices eso "Cállate, dobe" ―me aclaró con una voz bajísima.

― ¿No deberías estar contento? ―Me sorprendió que me hiciera notar mis maneras. Fue raro escuchar su voz oprimida, Naruto poseía una tonada enérgica y eran contadas las veces que hablaba en susurros sombríos.

―Sí… ―respondió en un débil resoplido.

Vi sus ojos azules tintinear, él se rascó la cabeza y yo bajé mis ojos a mis manos. ¿Qué tan jodido estaba mi cuerpo? _"Tu sistema inmunológico no está respondiendo, un tratamiento en tu estado, no va a funcionar. Si hubieras venido antes…" _Las palabras del doctor danzaban en mi cabeza. Nada podía hacer para cambiar el pasado y no serviría que me reprimiera por haber demorado en hacerme un examen médico. Me recosté sobre la cama y miré a las cortinas flotar en el cuarto. Aunque había decidido mantener al margen mi enfermedad, esconder cada síntoma que mi cuerpo revelara, jugar los minutos de vida sin atreverme a mover una sola pieza de mi tablero, no podía fiarme de mi escondida melancolía.

Yo sabía que cada cosa que dijera, de ahora en más, debería ser pensada antes de decirla. Porque ni mi mejor amigo tenía que saber que la leucemia se estaba robando mi existencia.

Antes simulaba para complacer a papá, ahora debía simular para protegerme a mí.

No voy a continuar ese tipo de vida que espera papá, pero algo no va a cambiar…

La simulación es vital. Si yo puedo ocultar mis miedos, mamá no tendrá que llorar, papá no caerá en una nueva frustración e Itachi… Itachi… podrá…

Itachi... _¿Qué siento, hermano mayor?_

_¿Qué quiero que sientas por mí?_

No voy a llorar otra vez. Haber llorado sobre tu hombro una vez… es mucho, Itachi. Si sigo llorando en tu hombro, seguramente empezarás a por llorar por mí.

No quiero que eso suceda.

Si las personas que quiero lloran por mí… ¿Qué me queda a mí, hermano mayor?

Lo único que quiero es que Naruto me vea fuerte, seguro y arrogante, que me recuerde como aquél al que llamó: "Rival". Si eso sucede, si al morir él me recuerda así… Naruto podrá seguir adelante sin mí, entonces habrá valido la pena mi falsedad. Si eso no sucede… Si Naruto se entera de mi enfermedad, dejaré de ser su Rival y yo… (Una vez muerto) seré olvidado.

"_Porque fácil es olvidar la pena de un moribundo. Nadie recuerda la agonía de un enfermo terminal, y si así recuerdas a esa persona que decías querer… Su ausencia puede llevarte al abismo… Por el contrario, la pérdida de un Rival, te solidifica y las memorias que tienes de él, te ayudan a superarte. Es mejor perder a un rival que a un amigo"_

**+++Meses después…+++**

Sakura mantenía aferrado contra su pecho unas flores, los pétalos de las rosas debieron machucarse por la fuerza de sus brazos. Naruto había visto a Sakura llorar sobre el hombro de Lee, que trataba de confortarla con palabras alentadoras. A Naruto le ardía la garganta y sentía una punzada que no le dejaba hablar. Uzumaki supo que ya nadie se burlaría de sus bromas, y que le tendría que decir adiós a los mejores días junto a Sasuke.

―Sasuke ¿Ni después de muerto vas a reírte? ―susurró Naruto, ya mirando de frente el rostro impasible de Sasuke.

Las uñas de Naruto se oprimieron contra el ataúd, formando unas pequeñas grietas. El dolor no podía ser contenido, y se preguntaba cómo hizo Sasuke para no gritar. ¿Cómo logró mantenerse calmado? Naruto estuvo burlándose de la debilidad de Sasuke, no era que considerara a Sasuke enfermizo, pero últimamente su amigo estaba más cansado. Un simple calentamiento en tenis parecía afectarle severamente al menor Uchiha, una carrera y a él se le iba el aliento. Y esos desmayos que eran algo frecuentes ¿Por qué Sasuke no le dijo nada? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿Dónde estaba la confianza? No… No tenía maldecir la reserva de Sasuke. Si Sasuke era su compañero de la infancia ¡Era su deber conocerlo! Naruto debía interpretar el comportamiento de Uchiha Sasuke ¿Por qué tardó tanto en darse cuenta? ¿Por qué no supo lo que pasaba? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué? En medio de todas esas preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza, una resonó ¿por qué cuando uno pensaba que la vida era dura, la vida misma se empeñaba en demostrar que había cosas mucho peores?

― ¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Qué no somos los mejores amigos? ―Naruto gritó su dolor― ¿No vas a responderme?

Unas lágrimas gruesas corrieron por sus ojos celestes y descendieron hasta caer sobre el kimono del difunto Sasuke.

―Sigo siendo lerdo ¿No, Sasuke? Y tú siempre estarás a un paso delante… Ni en esto puedo ganarte. Incluso la muerte te prefiero a ti, en vez de a mí ―bramó, inclinándose con frenesí al rostro de su amigo―. Tú ganas, Sasuke, tú ganas una vez más ―reconoció―. Pero escúchame bien, Sasuke. No se te ocurra olvidarte de mí, porque aunque no estés… yo voy a ser tu rival. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Mírame! ¡Maldición! ¡Mírame!

Naruto ya no lo soportó y lloró con rabia. Sasuke fue su Rival, ahora era su Eterno Rival y no iba a olvidarlo. Solamente por Sasuke estaba decidido a convertirse en el primer ministro de Japón, de este modo, ya habiendo vivido, la muerte vendría por él y lo llevaría con su rival y Sasuke lo mirara orgulloso.

"_Abraza el abrazo pasado, guarda las palabras dichas que tambalean por un suspiro. Sujetar fuertemente cada recuerdo, es el método para alejar al olvido"_

**Continuará…**

El sangrado en las encías de Sasuke, es uno de los síntomas de la leucemia (es decir un sangrado), aunque también lo de las encías puede deberse a una simple gingivitis. Es espantoso sobrellevar estas cosas, más cuando las ves en un espejo.

¿Qué es la leucemia? La leucemia es ante todo un tipo de cáncer. Es una enfermedad maligna originada en la médula ósea. Se caracteriza por el crecimiento desordenado y descontrolado de las células de la médula ósea. No se conoce exactamente la causa, ni existe ningún método para prevenirla. La leucemia significa sangre blanca. Los síntomas de esa enfermedad son anemia, palidez, pérdida de peso, hematomas sin antecedentes de traumatismos o secundarios a mínimos traumatismos, otros sangrados por deficiencia de las plaquetas, aparición de manchas en la piel "petequias" infecciones recurrentes (por falta de glóbulos blancos normales), dolores óseos y articulares, aumento del tamaño del hígado y del bazo así como de los ganglios linfáticos. La causa de la leucemia se desconoce en la mayoría de los casos. Sin embargo, está demostrado que no es un padecimiento hereditario o contagioso

Para más información, busquen en la web, el tema es muy amplio y no pienso extenderme en ello. Sólo diré una cosa que considero importante:

La Leucemia NO ES UNA ENFERMEDAD CONTAGIOSA. No duden en abrazar a una persona que padece esta enfermedad, tampoco duden en darle su apoyo.

Decidí sumar algunos de los fragmentos dispersos que escribí en mi agenda, el resultado fue un nuevo capítulo. Sobre el diseño de Holograma, he decido que (posiblemente) haré un total de nueve capítulos, el mismo número de letras que componen Holograma. Por ahora pienso que cada capítulo será con pov de Sasuke, la escena final estará reservada a un compañero, amigo o familiar de Sasuke. Y sobre, si entre Itachi y Sasuke pasara algo... huh, el abrazo de Itachi fue más que _fraternal_ y la reacción de Sasuke ha sido _peculiar_ y si intentamos _descifrar_ las palabras de Itachi… mmmmm, saquen sus conclusiones a su antojo.

Hay una canción, por supuesto que hay una canción que me ayuda a sacar adelante a Holograma. Si llegó a terminar este fanfic, les diré el nombre de esa canción. En cierto modo acomodar mis fragmentos, para hacer de ellos un fanfic, me relaja. Es como escribir mi propio diario, sólo que ese diario ya no es íntimo.

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, Mata Ashita._


	4. Prejuicios

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal… Y ahora, estás ahí, sintiendo el agua calar en tu cuerpo… Ése eres tú.

_A las personas que hacen posible una vida medianamente pasadera, a las personas que sujetan mi mano no por compasión._

**Holograma**

**Diario 4**

Prejuici**O**s

"_Ahora se disuelven esos sentimientos que flotan en el aire, se extinguen aquellos deseos escondidos, junto a mi vida… No podré vivirlos ¿Puedes agrupar todos estos sentimientos?... Aunque mientas ¿al menos hoy puedes decirme que voy a vivir? ¿Puedes darme la esperanza que no tengo?_

Y ahora, qué ves…ves esas nubes de las que hablan los escritores. Sientes que también, tú, tienes esa habilidad para unir palabras que entonen perfectamente una oración.

Sientas que no necesitas elegir palabras elegantes, porque las palabras del corazón no se eligen.

Sientas que también puedes reunir las palabras que indiquen qué es lo que sientes.

Sientes que puedes hacerte todas esas preguntas que se hacen los que no tienen un mañana… Porque tú sabes que vas morir.

¿Qué es vivir?

¿Qué es la vida?

¿Qué es de mi vida?

¿Qué fue de mi vida?

Y…

¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Qué será de mi vida?

Esa pregunta es a la que no le conoceré la respuesta… Solamente puedo mirar hacia atrás y este momento. Presente y pasado es todo lo que poseo. Es todo lo que queda.

_Queda…_

_Queda…_

¿Cuánto me queda de vida? No me animé a preguntárselo al médico. Quise actuar como si fuera lo más natural, sí voy a morir… pero no tuve el valor para preguntar cuándo. Por un lado no quiero contar el tiempo que me resta, no quiero mirar en el calendario la fecha estimativa de mi muerte, es... tortuoso.

Yo creo… Que nadie quiere saber cuándo va dejar de sentir.

No quiero volver al hospital. No quiero que me tengan entubado y drogado hasta la llegada de mi hora. No hay nada que puedan hacer por mí y no quiero que lo último que vea sea el techo de un hospital.

En el fondo, quiero pensar que nada de lo que me dijo el doctor es verdad. Es mi manera de afrontarlo**.**

No… realmente no sé si lo estoy resistiendo del mejor modo.

Ahora que voy a perder mi vida…

Quiero mi vida.

Deseo cambiar muchas cosas.

Deseo disfrutar de lo que se me ha negado.

Deseo hacer las cosas que nunca imaginé hacer.

_Sin prohibiciones, sin reglas, sin normas… Sin ataduras_

_Nadie va a decirme lo que está mal._

No quiero pensar en mi enfermedad.

Naruto me miró y siguió comiendo. Estábamos sentados en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol. Quería estar solo… Pero sin importar cómo me sintiera, Naruto siempre me seguiría, porque somos amigos.

―Sakura-chan es maravillosa, ya sé está preparando para el torneo ―comentó Naruto.

―Naruto… ¿Te gusta el boxeo o sólo lo haces por ella? ―pregunté serio. Ciertamente le gusta Sakura.

Se rascó la cabeza, él no tenía ningún interés por un ningún deporte. Naruto era una persona sencilla, no se mataba estudiando, sólo agarraba los libros faltando cuatro días para los exámenes. A veces no hacía los deberes y sus notas no eran malas, pero tampoco estaban dentro de los mejores. Yo creía que él venía a pasar el tiempo en el colegio… Pero una vez él me dijo: "¿Eh, Sasuke, pensas que el colegio es una prisión? Por eso siempre estás solo, haciendo penitencia a pesar de que no tenés cara de delincuente"

Naruto era feliz. Había ingresado al Club de Boxeo masculino, por Sakura Haruno. De boca de Ino, nosotros nos enteramos que Sakura practicaba boxeo en un gimnasio. Tenten, que diagramaba todo lo referido al deporte, la invitó a unirse al grupo de boxeo femenino. Sakura decía que no sabía mucho y que era un simple amateur… Pero en menos de dos semanas se convirtió en la Líder del grupo. Ganó varios torneos intercolegiales y confesó que su sueño era participar en los juegos olímpicos. Siempre llevaba sus guantes de box colgados en su mochila o en su cintura, venía corriendo al colegio y con una revista de deportes en mano. Por dentro, me preguntaba cómo hacía para estar contenta todos los días.

Rock Lee compartía el amor por los deportes con Sakura, por eso se hicieron amigos inseparables. Cuando Lee no practicaba tenis ni judo, ayudaba a Sakura en el ring. Naruto quería hablar con Sakura como lo hacía Lee, aunque nunca lo dijo, sé que mi amigo está celoso de Rock Lee. Fue por Sakura que Naruto se enlistó en el boxeo… Naruto miró para otro lado y estiró sus manos.

― ¿Seguro no quieres unirte a nosotros, Sasuke? El boxeo es más divertido que el tenis ―se rió Naruto, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Me quedé pensando ¿Cuántas fueron las veces que caminé a tu lado, Naruto? ¿Será que más adelanté necesitaré de tu hombro?

Nunca necesité nada. Siempre traté de valerme por mí mismo. _"Soy el mejor"_ Como Neji afirmó, yo me metí en la cabeza que podía con todo y con todos. Nunca pretendí ganar en todo, pero hacer algo y sobresalir en ello, era trascendental… No para mí. Para mis padres siempre ha sido primordial, por ellos tenía la obligación de ser el mejor.

¿Cuál es objeto de ser el mejor? Obtener el primer lugar y ser venerado por todos… Que papá vea que puede enorgullecerse de su hijo.

No me imaginaba una vida sin victorias, no me imaginaba una vida con errores. Mi padre tampoco lo veía, pero Itachi le demostró que él podía sentirse derrotado. Y así fue… Papá lloró cuando Itachi eligió un camino corto. Por eso… Los errores eran la señal del fracaso, y me encargué de evitarlos. Viví mi vida sin errores… Sin errar, olvidé mi niñez…

"_No necesito amigos"_No necesitaba un amigo, yo no asistía al colegio para hacer amigos. No veía en ellos más que potenciales rivales y compañeros a los que podría utilizar a mi antojo, y sacar de ellos una ventaja. No quería relacionarse con nadie, me cerré porque no quería depender de nadie. No quería que nadie arruine _mi vida_… No quería obstáculos en el camino que me marcaron. Por eso no tenía amigos ni novia.

Había conjeturado que la amistad era nociva. Itachi tenía amigos… Pensaba que ellos fueron los que arruinaron su futuro. Kisame que a duras penas terminó la secundaria, Zetsu que ni empezó la secundaria, Sasori confeso ateo, Tobi un diabético a los 19 años, Konan que dejó el colegio al quedar embarazada de Pein… y ya esperaba a su tercer hijo.

Eso para mí fue incalificable. ¿Cómo podía mi hermano mayor relacionarse con ese tipo de gente?... ¿Acaso no sabía que papá y mamá confían en él?

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Itachi no se daba cuenta que yo quería ser igual a él?... ¿Por qué Itachi se relacionó con esa gente? Ellos convirtieron a Itachi en insurrecto. Ellos cambiaron a la persona que quise imitar. Por esa razón me alejé de cualquier lazo de amistad, pensé que la amistad sólo te retrasaba. Después de todo no se asiste al colegio para conseguir amigos, sino para estudiar.

¿Había escapado de los errores? No yo estuve sumergido en un error, realmente ¿qué tenía de malo que la amiga de mi hermano mayor haya quedado embarazada a los diecisiete años? Ella abandonó sus estudios para encargarse de su hijo ¿eso no era amor? Yo… Yo… ¡Dios, estoy temblando!

¡Yo tonto, yo falso, yo inventado, yo prejuicioso, yo conservador, yo derecho… Yo el menos humano!

_Yo Holograma… pretendía que Itachi fuera Holograma…_

_No aceptaba como era Itachi, y lo critiqué como lo hizo papá._

_Un Holograma tiene prejuicios... Yo fui tan prejuicioso._

Pero, entonces, señal de lo equivocado que estaba, apareció Naruto… Traté de alejarme de él, pero Uzumaki me hablaba y era imposible hacerlo callar, se fue haciendo cotidiano entre nosotros. No quería relacionarme con Naruto, y él se esmeraba en que sucediera lo contrario y sucedió lo que traté de impedir.

Junto a la amistad de Naruto, se apiñaron otras amistades, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba. No pude evitarlo, me comenzó a agradar la compañía de Naruto.

Aunque en el colegio estaba más tiempo estudiando que jugando, junté los minutos, de mi reducido tiempo libre, para estar con ellos. Cinco minutos, a veces ni eso, aún cuando fueran cortas las conversaciones, me basta para serenarme. Al estar con ellos… me sentía como chico común y corriente. Pese a que Naruto no era la amistad imaginada… Nos hicimos amigos… No… Estoy mintiendo.

Él me hizo su mejor amigo. Naruto es el que buscó mi amistad. Yo no hice nada para merecer su amistad.

― ¿Te metes? ¡¿Qué decís? Aún puedes hacerte fuerte ―exclamó, se notaba que quería aprovechar al máximo los días en el colegio, no para estudiar… sino para jugar, porque nosotros no somos adultos, somos chicos.

"_Hacerte fuerte"_ ¿A qué iba exponerme? Si Naruto supiera…

―No lo creo, Naruto ―le dije―, el boxeo es un deporte de torpes.

Yo no practicaba deportes riesgosos, esa fue una petición expresa de papá. Me habría gustado ejercitarme con los guantes de boxeo, aunque seguramente perdería en el primer round contra Naruto, ni hablar de enfrentarme a Sakura. Tal vez… si me hubiera animado a desobedecer a mi padre, y entraba al club de boxeo, mucho antes mi enfermedad habría salido a la luz. Hubiera tenido un control periódico de mi cuerpo. Pero es tarde… es tarde para calzarme los guantes.

―Ah, no tienes que fingir que eres fuerte. ―Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, y llevé mi mano allí. Naruto me miró confundido, y volvió a reírse ―. El entrenamiento me deja agotado ―comentó… y yo sentí una nueva punzada ―. A ver cuando me ayudas con historia, te juro que la profesora tiene algo en contra de mí.

Respiré lento e intenté ocultar mi dolor.

―Y ella jura que eres tú el que tiene algo en contra del estudio ―comenté riendo.

El dolor era intenso. Tenía que alejarme. Tomé todas mis cosas y decidí regresar al aula.

No voy a darle ningún resquicio de duda. Lo siento, Naruto pero esto es algo que ya decidí. Si no soy fuerte… haré que creas que soy fuerte. Tú puedes seguir sin mí, y sé que lo harás excelentemente. No necesitas saber que soy débil, porque tú me crees fuerte y es ello lo que te incita a superarte. Cree en mi genialidad, esfuérzate por ser mejor que yo. Puedes hacerlo… Tú puedes ser mejor que un enfermo de cáncer. Pero sigue creyendo que nada puede vencerme.

Tú, Naruto Uzumaki, ya eres Real, por ser sólo tú.

Yo sé que es otra cosa que odiarás de mí, pero tendrás que disculparme. No quiero compartir esto. No quiero que sepas que soy débil. No quiero que me tengas compasión. Seguro vas a decir que no es compasión y que los amigos están en las buenas… y en las malas. Pero incluso tú sabes, que nadie tiene compasión por su antagonista… Por favor, ahora necesito que me veas como a tu rival… si me ves como amigo vas a tener compasión por mí. ¿No entiendes que necesito verme fuerte? O voy a llorar como lo hice con mi hermano mayor.

―Espérame, Sasuke ―gritó Naruto, comenzando a correr hacia mí.

"_Espera…"_No… puedo. Naruto, demanda a la vida para que pueda esperarte sin desmayarme… En verdad, no voy esperar que me alcances. Quizá para ti no sea importante, pero debo cuidar de mis minutos. Escuché sus pasos, me detuve, y presioné fuerte mis ojos. Debía serenarme, yo tengo que manejar este pequeño dolor de cabeza. Él me alcanzó y puso su mano en mi hombro, le sonreí a mi amigo. Mis kilómetros finitos se agotan, estos instantes se oxidan y pulverizan… aún así voy a soportar todo lo que venga y todo lo que pasé de ahora y hasta el final, será parte del recuerdo de nuestra amistad. Porque hasta el último minuto, Naruto, debes creer en mí.

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde mi encuentro con el doctor. Jugué por un tiempo con tirar por el drenaje las pastillas que él me regaló, terminé por guardarlas, esperaba que no llegara la oportunidad de usarlas. Pero nada detiene el devenir, van desfilando las horas y los minutos son un fugaz roce que se diluye en mi piel. Mis células mueren y sé que no van a regenerarse… El dolor se profundiza, yo sigo en mi necesidad de no tocar las pastillas.

Tratando de ignorar los dolores de cabeza, he pensado en cómo gastar los créditos de mi vida. Pero no me he animado a poner un orden de prelación, ya que he descartado la idea de que pueda planear algo. Mi vida siempre ha sido planificar cada actividad, armé un cronograma de todas las cosas que iba a hacer en el año, fechas de exámenes, los horarios de mis actividades extraescolares, los días de clases... Mas ahora que necesito cuidar tanto de cada minuto, no puedo armar nada. Sé lo que quieren los demás, pero yo no sé qué quiero hacer.

Desde un principio había desechado la idea de sentir…

Había aniquilado el disfrute.

No he vivido lo suficiente.

¿Qué pasará con las dudas que habitan en mí? ¿Qué va a pasar con todas las preguntas que no llegué a preguntar? Tengo que hacer algo.

¿Las cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir? ¿Con qué debo comenzar? Me hacía estas preguntas durante las clases… ¿Qué es lo que le falta a mi vida? ¿Una novia? Podría ser… pero eso no se consigue en un día. De hecho si puedo ponerme de novio con alguien, pero eso no me hará sentir enamorado.

El aula ya estaba vacía. Naruto se había ido al Club de Boxeo y me quedé solo. Miré por la ventana, vi a Gaara saliendo del colegio. El chico malo de la escuela, el chico con más suspensiones en clases… Su mochila colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. Él no era tonto, pero siempre parece estar al límite con las faltas y con las notas. Algunos de mis compañeros decían que Gaara estuvo un tiempo en un centro psiquiátrico. Gaara era un espécimen raro en la escuela, no hablaba con nadie y no formaba parte de ningún grupo de deportes. Él y yo no congeniábamos en nada. Gaara fácilmente podía ser un extranjero que hablaba en sánscrito y al que nadie entendería jamás. Él palmeó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un paquete.

¿Cómo será su vida? Mi yo interior me gritaba que siguiera a Gaara. Fui tras él, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba siguiéndolo. .. Tal vez sólo buscaba perder el tiempo o quería conocer otro mundo. Quería conocer un mundo distinto al mío.

Salí del colegio, pude alcanzarlo y lo seguí por unos minutos. No caminaba rápido y estaba entretenido con el paquete, entonces se paró volvió a meter la mano en sus bolsillo, luego se metió algo a la boca y vi algo de humo alrededor de él. Riendo, Gaara se dio la vuelta. Lo que tenía en su boca, era un cigarrillo. Sus ojos parecían querer saltarme encima, atacarme y causar cualquier clase de herida, hasta el cigarrillo vibraba en su boca. Se acercó y me empujó contra un poste de luz. Gaara se inclinó y quitó el cigarrillo de su boca. Sopló la nicotina sobre mi cara, yo tosí y él rió.

―No vives por esta zona, ¿estabas detrás de mí desde que saliste del colegio? ―Su voz era áspera y venenosa―. Triste maniquí, no crees que seamos de mundos distintos. Pero nosotros somos desiguales en cada asqueroso detalle, ¿o qué? ¿No puedes verlo? ―enunció Gaara―. Éste no es tu mundo… Es mi mundo, date la vuelta y no me sigas, me enferma tenerte cerca.

Yo no iba a irme. ¿A dónde he de regresar? Yo no renunciaría a cambiar lo que deseo modificar, suprimir y anular.

―No, no voy a correr. No existe lugar al que correr, y sí te estuve siguiendo.

Gaara inhaló fuerte y exhaló el humo sobre mi cara. Sorbí ese aroma toxico, cuando comencé a toser, Gaara lanzó una risa maliciosa. Para él yo era un modelo de chico de familia tradicional… Sin amor.

―Me sorprendió que anduvieras tras mis pasos… Tú siempre caminando por la misma avenida y a la misma hora, siempre controlando lo que comes, siempre ansioso de sobresalir ya hasta debes tener una plaza en la Universidad de Tokyo ―se burló―. ¿Sabes cómo te veo? En un par de años te veo con un traje y una gran casa… Pero sin haber probado una porción de diversión… Te casarás, pero es seguro que sea sin amor, ya que todo en ti es falso. Karin te ama… porque eres todo lo que una chica espera, eres perfecto. Karin dice quererte… Pero nadie puede amar lo que no existe, tú sólo haces lo que un padre espera de su hijo ¡Pareces triste títere! ¿Crees que alguno de tus sentimientos sea real? Odio las obras teatrales, ver una obra teatral en vivo, me enferma. A mí no me agradas, ¿vas a largarte?

Su mano derecha apretó mi hombro izquierdo. Me paralicé, todo se enfrió. Fue como si estuviera desnudo frente a la realidad, Gaara se levantó y caminó con sus pasos desgarbados. Cada pisada de él, pegó fuerte en mi cerebro. Era el momento de soltar las emociones que contuve por demasiado tiempo, es la hora de expresarme sin prohibirme de nada.

―Así que, Gaara, tú ves que la vida de Sasuke Uchiha es una puesta en escena al que ni siquiera puedo llamar mi vida ¡Gracias por decirme lo que ya sé! ―grité con toda la fuerza de mi voz.

Mi voz cargada de aflicción e ira, detuvo su marcha y eso fue lo que sorprendió a Sabaku No, que enseguida dobló el cuello y me miró, ¿y yo qué hice? Elegí ese instante para darme la vuelta. Caminé tratando de aplicar seguridad en cada paso. Mientras más me alejaba de Gaara, aumenté el ritmo de mi caminata. Mis pies querían viajar rápido.

Tampoco hay satisfacción en mí. Odio lo que soy. Pero lo que más odio, es que me digas que no tendré una corrección, Gaara.

Odio que tú hayas podido detectar mi ilusión. Soy la contradicción de la existencia. Respiro, pero no estoy vivo… No engañé a todos, pero mientras Gaara sea el único que lo note, no pasa nada.

Comencé a correr. No tenía un lugar al que quisiera ir, solamente necesitaba escapar de esa sensación de vacío… Necesitaba apartar la sensación de nada. Como si correr barriera la angustia de llevar una enfermedad.

―Quiero cambiar…

Necesitaba esconder mis temores con un dolor físico, y la mejor respuesta era correr. Quería sentir la fatiga en mis músculos, llegar a casa y no pensar en nada más que bañarme y estudiar. Porque siempre fui la clase de persona que todo el tiempo piensa y diagrama, para no molestar a nadie.

Llegué corriendo a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y tiré mi mochila sobre la cama. Sobre mi escritorio había un par de bolsas. Me acerqué a husmear qué era, agarré una bolsa y miré dentro. Se me resbaló de las manos, no debía sorprenderme… Pero mis manos temblaban. Decidí sentarme en la silla y después de unos minutos, levanté la bolsa. De modo automático saqué de ella mi nuevo diccionario de alemán-japonés. El contenido de las otras bolsas era similar: un diccionario koreano y un par de libros de ingeniería. Pensé si leerlos… Acaso… ¿Acaso tengo que perder el tiempo en leer algo que no me va a servir? Volví a tirar los libros al piso y me acosté en la cama.

Sería un desperdicio… Podría donarlos antes de que pase lo inevitable. Qué hago con mis otras cosas, mis libros, mi computadora… En realidad no podía disponer de nada. Ninguna de las cosas que están en mi cuarto son mías… Todo es un regalo de papá y mamá. Algo menos en lo que pensar, no tendría que ocuparme de repartir mis cosas… Aunque respecto de los libros, lo mejor sería regalarlos ahora.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando repentinamente volví a sentir el dolor de cabeza. Traté de dormir, mas el dolor era insoportable. Estaba sudando y aunque me encontraba tirado en la cama, no pude hallar el sueño. Miré hacia mi escritorio ¿No era hora de tomar las pastillas? No, por supuesto que no. Antes tuve dolores parecidos y nunca ingerí un fármaco por ello… ¿Ése habrá sido el descuido? ¿Tomarme todo a la ligera? Creer que los dolores se irían sin ningún tipo de tratamiento, ¿ése será el error que estoy pagando?

Sí lo es… No hay nada que pueda hacer. Sacudí mi cabeza y sin quitarme el uniforme, bajé a la cocina.

― ¿Ya viste los libros que te compro tu padre, Sasuke? ―preguntó mamá.

Ella estaba cortando algunos vegetales para la cena. Sus manos eran rápidas para cortar, aunque yo no era muy bueno, siempre trataba de ayudarla. Me pegaba a ella… antes de que Itachi dejara la universidad. Aún sentía en mi cabeza… Sentía esa pesadez, pero otra vez, quería olvidarme de todo. ¿Hay un sentido en llorar de aquí y hasta mi muerte?

Hice lo que no hacía desde hace mucho… Estar a su lado.

Prendí la hornalla de la cocina y en la olla volqué las verduras picadas. Mamá sonrió, y yo busqué algunos condimentos y se lo alcancé para que los pusiera en la olla. Ella se quedó rígida y su nariz se arrugó. Aspiró fuerte y me miró, había notado algo en mí.

―Sasuke, ¿qué es esto? ¿Me puedes contestar qué es esto? ―Mamá presionó sobre mi brazo.

Se inclinó sobre mí y su nariz se arrugó, la noté asqueada. ¿Por qué?

―Es mi camisa ―contesté. ¿Me ensucié? Ella odiaba la mugre, mi camisa debe estar sucia.

― ¡No mientas! ¿Estuviste fumando, jovencito? ―gritó colérica… No mi camisa no está sucia, se le pegó el olor del cigarro de Gaara―. No tienes la edad para hacerlo. Me decepcionaste, pensé que eras inteligente, Sasuke. ¡Ah! ¡Pero cuándo lo sepa tu padre! ―siguió gritando y me sujetó fuerte.

El dolor se intensificó en mi cabeza, me iba a caer en cualquier momento. _"Contrólate"_ me ordené _"Sasuke, debes controlarte"_. ¿Las pastillas del doctor podrán darme paz? ¡Una pastilla no puede ser más fuerte que mi determinación!

Ella seguía regañándome. No le di importancia a nada de lo que ella decía. Más mamá mencionó a papá… La potencial amenaza. Si bien el dolor que sentía era intenso, lo que más temía era ver la cara de papá reventando de bronca.

―Mamá, no fume ―dije en mi defensa.

¿No era lo que esperaba oír? Que llevo una "Vida Sana" Pero su rostro se deformó, nuevas arrugas había en su frente. Mamá no me creyó.

―Huele a muerte, esto huele a muerte segura ―se exaltó―. Escúchame cuando te hablo ¿Quieres matarte?

_¿Quieres matarte?_

¿Matarme?

¡¿Quién quiere morir sin vivir?

¡¿Qué imbécil dijo que estoy renunciando a lo poco que me queda?

Mamá…

―Actitudes como éstas van a ser tu perdición, la gente muere porque no sabe vivir **(1)**―recitó como un coro de iglesia.

¿Cuántas veces me advirtió la misma cosa? ¿Por qué dice la misma mierda de siempre? ¿Qué no te das cuenta… que yo… no he hecho nada…? Aún no hice nada. ¿Qué no sabes que no me animé a tomar un cigarrillo por mi cuenta?

Yo no tomo al alcohol.

Yo no me drogo.

Ni fumo.

Tú misma sabes qué es lo hago… qué como, qué respiro.

"_Sasuke… No hay una explicación para tu enfermedad, ahora no interesa cuánto te hayas cuidado. La leucemia sigue siendo un misterio incluso para los médicos. Puedes seguir cuidándote, pero tu cuerpo no va responder"_ Explicó con pesar el doctor.

"_Al menos ya no tendré que cuidar mis dientes del azúcar"_había dicho para quitarle importancia al asunto.

―La gente muere todos los días, mamá. La gente no muere sólo por fumarse un maldito porro y no interesa cuánto cuides tu vida… si tienes que morir, vas a morir―respondí enérgico.

Ella me miró ofendida y comenzó a sacar los platos para la cena. No me escuchaba.

― ¡No fume…! ¡¿Por qué no me crees? ¡¿Cuándo va a pesar lo que sienta? ¡¿Te jode que rompa mis pulmones? ―Le regalé una sonrisa torcida―. ¡Es mi vida! ¡Son mis pulmones, mis dientes… mi sangre!

¿Es que no te das cuenta soy yo el que decide? ¡Es mi vida! Sí, es mía. Con todos los vicios que tiene. Con esta sangre de mierda y órganos que no responden. Es mía… Es mi cancerígena vida. Esta enfermedad es mía…

Respiré agitado. Ella estaba llorando. Inmediatamente, mi exaltación fue bajando. El vacío regresó a mi vida.

―No fume… ―dije a pesar de que no creía que confiara en mí.

Mamá tiró los platos que tenía en las manos. El ruido que hicieron al romperse, no cambió su expresión indignada.

― ¡Pero me gustaría hacerlo y refundir mis pulmones! ¡Me encantaría liquidar mis pulmones con nicotina! ―grité sin que pudiera contenerme._De todos modos ya no tengo que cuidarme_,_y ni tú ni nadie va a salvarme. ¿Mamá has notado la fugacidad de mi destino?_

La censura se ha cortado. Yo gritando. Sus ojos comenzaron a mirarme como a una cucaracha de la cocina que desea exterminar. Ella va a odiarme.

― ¡A tu cuarto! ―me ordenó_―_ ¡Ya!

Ella no aceptó que ya no tiene un poder sobre mí. Me quedé mirándola, compadeciéndome de su situación. _"Te comportaste mal. Eres un mal hijo"_ Pero Mikoto Uchiha tiene que acostumbrarse a ello. Me perdió.

Estaba entre salir de casa y hacerle caso.

Algo me estaba sofocando. El ardor en mi cabeza se hacía insoportable.

Escapar… tenía que escapar. Iba a subir a mi habitación. Justo entró Itachi acompañado de Kisame. Ellos se reían de algo, divertidos por alguna cosa. Yo me detuve en seco y respiré fuerte. Entonces mi hermano me miró extrañado. Sus ojos me analizaban… su ojo clínico iba atravesar mi cabeza, ¡Dios! Él se acercó a mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, no había forma de que me defendiera de la mirada de Itachi.

―Hola, Sasuke… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?_―_Kisame estaba haciéndome una invitación.

La voz de Kisame me trajo a la realidad. Itachi me seguía mirando. No iba a poder estar con ellos… ¿Kisame quería hacer sentir mejor a un enfermo terminal? No podría soportar que Kisame fuera amable conmigo. No iba a soportar su _compasión_y corrí hacia la puerta que ellos dejaron abierta.

No quiero aceptarlo… pero estoy asustado. No… no soy adulto. Todavía soy un niño. No he madurado…

Alguna vez mamá tenía que notarlo. Me odia porque no actúo.

Yo…

Lo siento. Lo lamento mucho.

Por muy corta que sea mi vida, agradezco que me hayas dejado existir, mamá.

Agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, no creo que sea tu culpa lo que pasa. La culpa no es de nadie, madre. Vive, acepta las cosas como se dan, yo estoy tomando la vida como es. Puede que exista temor en el fondo de mi ser… Pero ni lo alcanzarás a ver, otra vez quiero cargarme los problemas en mi espalda. Si mañana debo morir, no hay nada por hacer… No se puede cambiar esto con voluntad. Y no lo detendremos solamente deseando que no pase. ¿Ves que a veces la voluntad debe ceder ante el destino? Es verdad que a cada instante dudo y no quiero aceptarlo, pero ya sé que mi destino es morir.

Son estos minutos que se derriten con cada respiro, son ellos los que me hacen abrir los ojos.

Mis ojos habían luchado por no ver… Por fin soy capaz de mirar al mundo…

Todo lo que he vivido, ha sido una ilusión. Todo lo que he sido, es fingido.

Tengo que vivir con mis problemas, porque ya no puedo escapar de ellos. Me había hecho esa idea, pero… yo me escapé de Itachi y Kisame.

Me dije que no escaparía de nada. Dudé otra vez.

Gracias, mamá, por permitir que conociera el mundo. Gracias por hacerme el hermano menor de Itachi. Gracias por darme tu cariño. Gracias por darme la vida…

Quisiera convertirme en lo que anhelas; quisiera cumplir tus expectativas… Quisiera ser el hijo del que estuvieras orgullosa, quisiera que sonrieras cada vez que hables de mí… Quisiera que tu pecho se infle de felicidad al pensar en lo que soy… Pero ni tendré la oportunidad de intentar ser lo que quieres que sea. ¿Podrás perdonarme no haberme ganado la oportunidad de ser algo?

Lo que he estado evitando, está sucediendo… Yo no fui dedicado, hay algo que me está doblegando. Me hace gritar… me hace temblar, me hace llorar, me gemir porque soy incapaz de detenerlo, no puedo detener con mis manos el crecimiento de mi enfermedad.

¿Es esto una pronta derrota?

Yo he perdido…

Estoy perdiendo…

Y… tú, me vas a perder mamá.

Quisiera… Quisiera que me presiones contra tu pecho.

Quisiera… volver a sentirme a salvo en tu vientre.

Pero sin importar cuánto retrasemos el tiempo… las cosas no cambiarán. Ten por seguro, mamá, nadie es responsable de lo que me toca vivir… Si todavía buscas un culpable, mamá, cúlpame a mí.

Yo me equivoqué… E-espera… Mis ojos se ahogan con esta estúpida agua. ¿Soy dramático, no? ¿Estoy llorando por una estupidez, no? ¿Quién llora por qué le duela el cuerpo? ¿No es tan grave un dolor de cabeza, no? ¿Quién llora porque poco a poco pierde el apetito? ¿Tengo que bajar unos kilos, no? ¿Quién llora por unas tontas manchitas rojas? ¿Es estúpido llorar por la belleza estética, eh? ¿Quién llora por un simple sangrado? ¿Qué importancia tiene el afeamiento de mi dentadura? ¿Quién llora porque un médico dice que pronto vas a morir? Solamente los tontos lloran, ¿no?... Mamá ¿estoy exagerando por estas tonterías? ¿Eh?

Mis ojos se mojan y no sé cómo detener la tristeza.

Papá dijo que los hombres no lloran… Mamá, no estoy llorando…. No le digas a papá que me has visto llorar, yo no lloro. Mis ojos están mojados, pero voy a secarlos. No te preocupes, mamá. Estaré bien… Debo descansar un poco y estaré bien… ¿Verdad que durmiendo el dolor pasará? El doctor miente, no necesito las pastillas para estar bien. Descanso unos minutos y estaré mejor.

Más agua sale de mis ojos, yo no sé… si lo hago bien.

El dolor regresa… Mi cabeza me duele de nuevo y no tengo las pastillas para detener este dolor. Caí sobre la vereda, todo mi cuerpo estaba adormilado, traté de respirar pero no podía absorber el aire.

Yo… lo siento mucho. Es complicado decirlo, no tengo el valor para decírtelo de frente. P-Perdón, no supe cuidar lo que me brindaste… Me equivoqué, perdón… Me lo has advertido y no te escuché… y es que es cierto… y-yo… yo… Por no saber vivir, voy a morir. **(1)**

"_Dios nos ha contado de su paraíso… yo que no creo, ¿seré salvado al final?"_

**+++Meses después…+++**

No había otra verdad. Un padre ama a sus hijos, pero el amor de una madre es distinto. El amor de una madre es más profundo que el de un padre. Para una madre es difícil olvidar… El amor de una madre por un hijo es inmediato, es instantáneo… Natural.

Ella lo sabía.

Ella lo sentía.

― ¿Estará bien? ―preguntó Hidan, mirando a la madre de Itachi―. Digo si la madre de Itachi estará bien. ―Señaló hacia un punto.

Kisame suspiró. Sasori metió las manos en los bolsillos, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a Deidara. No había nada qué hacer, Sasori había pasado la mitad de su vida con esas calamidades. Hidan que era poco conocedor de ese mundo, no dejaba de mirar preocupado a la señora Uchiha. Entonces hastiado, el pelirrojo se aclaró la voz un par de veces, no tenía ganas de hablar y Hidan lo estaba obligando a hacerlo.

― ¿Quién mierda puede estar bien, Hidan? ―repuso Sasori, moviendo su cigarrillo y tirando el polvillo sobre el piso, antes de volver a metérselo en la boca.

―Vas a ensuciar la casa de Itachi ―contestó Hidan.

Sasori dejó que el humo saliera de su boca y se rió. Ciertamente, nadie iría a reparar en eso. Desecha, la familia Uchiha estaba destrozada. Parte de sus vidas había muerto, Fugaku y Mikoto tenían un solo hijo e Itachi ya no era el hijo mayor. Itachi pasó a ser el único heredero de esa familia.

"― _¿Qué es? ―cuestionó Fugaku, en cuanto su esposa salió del consultorio médico._

_Tenía la cara radiante, y se veía jovial. Ella estaba sumamente feliz._

―_No es nada malo, es lo más hermoso que puedo pasarme. La doctora dijo que hay un cosita hermosa aquí ― Ella se frotó la panza plana―. Fugaku, nuestro Itachi ya tiene un hermanito"_

Y ahora que todo se arremolinaba, Mikoto se tocó el vientre. Juntó ambas manos en esa zona y oprimió su estómago chato. Lo había sentido en sus entrañas, respiró con espasmos discontinuos. Lo había cobijado por nueve meses. Lo había amado desde el primer momento que lo había concebido.

―_Querida, también puede ser una bonita niña ―sugirió Fugaku._

_Ellos ya tenían un hijo y Fugaku miraba con agrado la llegada de una niña, igual de bella que su madre. Pero Mikoto cruzó los brazos en su panza, negando de lado a lado._

―_No, Fugaku. No seas necio, no es una niña, es mi hermoso bebé._

―Mi hermoso… Bebé ―gimoteó Mikoto_―._ Mi bebé… Devuélvanme a mi bebé.

El dolor que ahondaba en su interior, se hacía insostenible. Se caían los cimientos de los sueños, de su deseo de ver a Sasuke crecer. De sus deseos de sentirse orgullosa de él. Ella no lo creería nunca. Sasuke no podía apartarse de ella… No así.

_En la medianoche la despertó el llanto, el pequeño Sasuke lloraba en su cuna. Ella corrió a la habitación del bebé, y lo tomó en sus brazos._

―_Sasuke… No te asustes, corazón. Mamá va a protegerte de todo ―calmó soñolienta, al bebé de dos meses ―. Duerme, en los brazos de mamá estás a salvo. Siempre vas a estar a salvo en mis brazos, bebé. Te prometo… que siempre cuidaré de ti._

―No pueden sacármelo, es mío. Yo lo tuve… _―_se rompía, su corazón fue roto_―_¿Quién es Dios para arrebatármelo? ¿Quién es Dios para sacarme lo que yo misma tuve en mis entrañas? Yo lo creé… Es mi carne, es mi sangre… Él es una parte mí… ¡Fugaku! ¡No dejes que se lo lleven, no puedes dejar que… me lo saquen! ¡É-él… es m-mío…!

_Sasuke se había tropezado en la calle. Se había lastimado al caer._

―_Ya vas a estar mejor ―aseguró Mikoto, poniendo en la rodilla del pequeño Sasuke una venda._

―_De verdad… ¿no voy a morir, mamá? ―Estaba asustado, era la primera vez que veía sangre._

―_No, bebé ―prometió. "Mientras yo viva, no vas a morir"._

No podía dejarlo, no iba a abandonarlo. Mikoto no quería soltar a su hijo. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hijo menor.

―Por favor, Fugaku… Sasuke me necesita, no podes separarme de mi bebé. Sasuke no puede irse, él no puede morirse antes que mí.

Fugaku no tenía palabras de consuelo. Ella Pataleaba y gritaba, se negaba a tranquilarse. Ella no quería soltar el cajón de Sasuke.

―Si no se calma, la van a sedar de un momento a otro ―advirtió Sasori y sacó otro cigarrillo.

Hidan compartió las palabras de Sasori, le parecía lo más sensato. La pobre mujer se estaba retorciendo de dolor, y Hidan consideró que sedarla era lo más humano. En el fondo, era lo único que podían hacer por ella.

―No, mi madre nunca nos perdonaría que lo hiciéramos ―sentenció Itachi. Deidara quiso poner una mano en su hombro, pero Itachi se corrió―. Discúlpenme.

Kisame miró hacia el cajón de Sasuke. Sasori siguió con la mirada a Itachi. Por alguna razón, Hidan no podía dejar de mirar a Mikoto. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Acaso los médicos no podían salvar a Sasuke? ¿No pueden salvarlo? "Ya es tarde" fue lo que según Sasori repetían los doctores. Hidan pensó ¿Entonces qué? Sasuke tenía que esperar el final… y el final llegó.

Hidan resopló, todo le pareció una amarga ceremonia, la mañana había empezado mal con ese llamado de Kakuzu contándole de la muerte del hermano menor de Itachi. Hidan estaba durmiendo cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó, había gritado e insultado a Kakuzu por despertarlo, pero se calló al escuchar la triste noticia. Desde horas tempranas Sasori y Deidara se habían movilizado para armar el entierro. Kisame también se había presentado en la casa Uchiha, quería acompañar a Itachi pero hasta ahora ni le dio el pésame.

Había acontecido lo que los médicos previeron y todos tenían esas caras que se ven en los velorios –sí, era un velorio–, pero la tristeza de Mikoto era el detalle rimbombante de esa velada. Los sollozos de ella, retumbarían en la cabeza de Hidan incluso cuando el tiempo pasara y ya nadie recordara que Mikoto, en un tiempo, fue madre de dos hijos.

"_Quiero volver a casa, pero mis piernas tambalean y olvidé cómo regresar. No puedo encontrar el camino… No veo el camino que me lleve hacia ti. Y me desespero, no quiero soltar tu mano, mamá… Este camino es oscuro y empiezo a temer, porque yo sé que ya no podré levantarme como antes"_

**Continuará…**

**1-La gente muere porque no sabe vivir:**Desde que recuerdo, cuando veíamos en las noticias que personas morían de cáncer, sida, por consumo de drogas… Mi mamá recitaba esa frase. Yo… tuve miedo a una muerte violenta y sufrida, nunca me gustó el olor del hospital. Por eso ante la sola idea de que me lleven a una clínica, comenzaba a temblar. Siempre mentí sobre cómo me encontraba, dolores de cabeza… fatiga en la vista, siempre lo oculté. La gente que tiene una "vida sana"… vive, decía mamá. Éste es uno de los prejuicios con los que me crié, y debo admitir que, debido a ella, la mayor parte de mi vida viví pensando que nunca iba a morir si me cuidaba de cualquier vicio. Yo sé que se equivocó, el tiempo nos dio un golpe contra la pared y mamá lo va entendiendo. Nadie se salva de los prejuicios. Todos tenemos prejuicios, tratemos de superarlos ¿Vale? Porque la vida tiene sus vueltas, y nos termina mostrando nuestros errores de la forma menos sensible, tal cual nos demuestra "**Holograma".**

Este diario lo hice pensando en mi madre, me acordé de las muchas veces en que no le dije te quiero, y decírselo ahora… sólo terminaría por hacer dolorosa esta relación. La escena del cigarrillo fue sacada de mi vida, es una de las cosas que recuerdo como los momentos más tensos. No fumo, pero hubo un tiempo en que me junté con una compañera de clases que fumaba, por estar con ella, mi ropa también olía a cigarrillo, hasta mi cabello. Pero fue divertido, ella me enseñó a jugar billar y me acompañó una vez a la biblioteca. Recuerdo que esa vez ella empezó a hablar mientras yo leía, la bibliotecaria se nos acercó y nos pidió que hiciéramos silencio o saliéramos. Al final nos fuimos a los dos minutos, y enseguida ella sacó un cigarrillo. Solamente fui por un año fumadora pasiva, nuestra amistad apenas duró un año, en el siguiente mis padres me cambiaron de instituto… Mi madre es una persona que tiene un olfato sensible, y desgraciadamente también tiene su modo de concluir. Creo que ella nunca me creyó cuando le dije que nunca había fumado… y yo la verdad sólo buscaba un poco de atención, me era imposible decirle "Te necesito… Estoy sangrando. Tengo miedo" Porque las personas que escondemos todo, aunque sea difícil de creer, sufrimos… Ahora supongo que eso ya no importa, ni lo que yo sienta ni lo que ella espere de mí.

Itachi a penas apareció, ¿les gustó la intervención de Itachi en el **diario 3**? No se preocupen, Itachi reaparecerá de a poco y su presencia se hará crucial, es un hecho que en los cinco capis que quedan, va a _acompañar_a Sasuke hasta el final.

Ya estamos casi en la mitad del fanfic, trataré de reunir todos los fragmentos que tenga escrito para sacar el siguiente capítulo, porque es mi deseo terminar esta historia lo más rápido que pueda. Gomen ne, acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones… casi morí hahaha, pero estoy feliz de haber regresado a casa; la escritura tiene el efecto que ningún fármaco puede darte, intentaré cerrar los nuevos capis de mis otros fics, los dejé en el tintero desde el año pasado. Eh falta poco para que publique Líder y Mi Pecado. Les envío mi abrazo virtual, no teman en recibirlo, mantendré mis brazos abiertos hasta que decidan aceptarlo.

_ItaSasu es Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, Mata Ashita_


	5. Ingeniería

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal… Y ahora, estás ahí, sintiendo el agua calar en tu cuerpo… Ése eres tú.

_A mis Amigos, en el Día del Amigo. _

_Y muy especialmente, a mi primera amiga, a quien jamás olvidaré… Te quiero._

**Holograma**

**Diario 5**

In**G**eniería

_"Alguien construyó la mecánica que llamamos anatomía. Pero el tiempo desgasta y oxida los cables rojos y azules…"_

Las baldosas eran frías, y el dolor seguía corriendo en mi cuerpo. Estoy bajando los brazos. Estoy… hundiéndome en un mundo desconocido.

"_¡Sasuke!" _

Esa voz, creo que ya la escuché. Pero no recuerdo de quién es. ¿De quién es la voz?

Escuché unos pasos acelerados.

"_¡Idiota!" _

¿Quién me habla? ¿Quién me está levantando?

La oscuridad irrumpió en mi conciencia. No veía nada… Perdí el contacto con la realidad.

Y ya no supe qué sucedió.

…

"_Sasuke…"_ Alguien me llamaba.

¿Aún vivo? Me volvieron a conectar… ¿Dónde estoy?

Sentí que esa persona me tocaba la frente y luego se alejaba de mí.

"_¿Cómo lo encontraste?"_ Escuché la voz que me devolvió a la vida.

No sé si era el final y si era el final, estoy feliz de haber escuchado esta voz.

"_En realidad, fue mi primo. Estaba en casa cuando él llegó con Sasuke en brazos. Según él, Sasuke estaba tirado en la calle, a cinco cuadras de mi casa, por eso lo trajo aquí. Cambia esa cara, tu hermano no está mal. Pero no ha dejado balbucear 'lo siento, mamá', dijo cosas extrañas… y en medio de esas rarezas, hasta se acordó de ti"_

"…"

Debo despertar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, noté que no estaba en mi habitación. Miré en dirección hacia el corredor de la casa, pude oír los murmullos de dos personas ¿eran las voces de mi sueño? Pronto sentí unas pisadas que se acercaban. Me asusté un poco, ¿y si había sido capturado por un depravado?

Observé sin pestañar la entrada de la sala en que me habían dejado. La primera persona que me miró era un pelirrojo al que conocía, mas por conocerlo no me tranquilicé… Sin embargo, el alivio llegó ver a mi hermano mayor detrás de él.

Sasori ni se fijó en mí. Murmuró algo que no oí.

―A la derecha, segunda puerta, puedes dormir ahí. El baño está allá ―Sasori señaló hacia atrás, y caminó hacia las escaleras que, supuse, daban a su habitación―. Buenas noches, ah… Itachi, no en mi casa ―dijo en un tono sombrío.

―Casi olvidaba que habías hecho votos, Sasori ―respondió mi hermano.

―Hahaha… No soy Kisame ―murmuró para seguir subiendo los peldaños.

No comprendí ni una palabra de lo que decían, tampoco me interesaba. Me acomodé en el sillón en que estaba recostado e Itachi se acercó.

He mirado por demasiado tiempo sus jeans negros, me entretuve ahí, y despacio fui subiendo mis ojos. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y no había felicidad en su rostro.

Así que… Intenté escapar de ti… Y no lo conseguí, hermano mayor.

Debo regresar a casa, no quiero estar cerca de ti… Tiré la manta que cubría mi cuerpo y estaba por levantarme.

―No tienes que esforzarte, Sasuke ―me advirtió.

Su voz preocupada… Escondidamente, su voz afectada por mí. Todos se compadecían de mi enfermedad… y tú…

― ¿Cuándo te importe? ―le grité.

Los ojos de Itachi, escandalizados, se abrieron de sobremanera. No me mires así. ¿Te doy lástima? ¿Es lástima? ¿Es lástima lo que te hace correr por mí? Y aún sin saber lo jodido que estoy… Y aún sin saber que puedo morir en cualquier instante…

Me estaba mareado con mi sufrimiento. Mis ojos se fueron recubriendo de agua. ¿Voy a llorar delante de ti? Me juré que no lo haría…

Sin contestarme, sin mirarme, Itachi dobló la cabeza. ¿Me ignora? Hermano mayor… No te enojes… Yo no quiero que sufras, no me ignores. Itachi marcó un número con su celular. ¿Qué hacía? Me confunden las cosas que hace. En verdad… No le interesa nada de lo que me pase… Entonces ¿por qué, esa noche, me hizo creer que le importaba…? ¿Por qué me alimentó de esperanzas…?

"_Una persona como tú, es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a alguien como yo" _Era mentira… Fue una despiadada mentira.

―Hola, mamá ¿Kisame te dijo que Sasuke y yo salimos? ―Ella contestó e Itachi escuchó―. Sí, estamos en la casa del tío. Es que Sasuke quería consultar la biblioteca de Izuna, aquí hay material como para hacer una tesis de ciencias políticas.

¿Itachi llamó a casa?

― ¿Qué? No, Sasuke se quedó dormido ―afirmó y en ningún momento me miró―. Perfecto, hasta luego.

Estaba asombrado por la facilidad de mi hermano para inventar excusas en cuestión de segundos. Igual de insincero que siempre, él engañó a mamá.

―Le mentiste a mamá. ¿Por qué me trajiste a la casa de Akasuna No? ―pregunté enfurecido.

― ¿Qué yo te traje? ―Fue como un grito de regaño. No… yo me…― ¿Quieres que le diga a mamá que te encontraron desmayado en la calle? Si eso quieres… ―suspiró y me dio la impresión de que jugaba.

¿Me desvanecí en la calle? Sin embargo, yo nunca entendería a mi hermano mayor. Porque estuve alejado de él… Por mucho tiempo estuve distanciado de él. La mayoría de las veces éramos dos desconocidos que compartían la mesa de la cena. Dos comensales, que solamente comían en la mesa, a la misma hora, todos los días.

No sabía nada de él, ni entendí que no jugaba, porque él estaba disgustado. Itachi tomó el celular, su advertencia era cierta. ¡No! Me abalancé, sin pensarlo, a su brazo. Itachi me controló fácilmente, con dos movimientos logró doblar mi cuerpo y mi espalda estaba pegada contra su pecho. Él me abrazó por detrás y oprimió mi estómago.

―No… ―gemí, y mi voz sonaba como un lastimoso _"Por favor, por favor no le digas" _

Miré desesperado el celular entre sus manos entrelazadas en mi estómago.

―No ―coreó mi hermano mayor en mi oreja. Con una voz suave que nunca oí en él.

Jadeé al sentir sus labios en mi piel, me olvidé del celular y gemí por el calor que corría en interior. Estiré las manos que me sujetaban, quería zafarme de su agarre. También moví mis piernas, sin lograr otra cosa que restregar mi cuerpo contra el de Itachi. Hacia arriba, quise deslizar mi cuerpo. Hacia abajo, traté de escabullirme de presión. De un costado a otro, nada funcionó. Mientras me resistía a su implacable estrujón, sentí que el pecho de Itachi subía y bajaba de una forma extraña, y su respiración era ronca. Yo luchaba… ¿y él disfrutaba de mi debilidad? Pero no me entretuve pensando en ello, yo quería liberarme.

―Por favor, no llames a mamá ―rogué finalmente porque acepté que Itachi era mucho más fuerte.

Itachi se rió de mí. Él presionó mi cintura hacia atrás y sentí algo redondo contra mis nalgas. Él respiró fuerte y se quedó un rato callado, yo no podía moverme. Así que tuve que esperar.

―Como gustes ―dijo Itachi, tras unos minutos.

En ese instante, Itachi soltó el celular, pero no quitó sus brazos de mi estómago.

Suspiré aliviado. Ojala todo hubiera quedado ahí, como una tonta mentira secreta entre hermanos.

No fue así, en el minuto siguiente Itachi me levantó con sus brazos.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? Bájame o lo vas a lamentar ― amenacé.

Esto es estúpido. Me siento bien… No necesito que me lleve como a una novia. Me retorcí entre sus brazos, mas Itachi no me soltó. Él presionó mis rodillas y yo solté un quejido.

Itachi volvió a reírse. Sólo viendo, su rostro divertido, un extraño calor subió a mis mejillas, yo incliné mi cabeza para que Itachi no me viera.

No me gusta… Sentirme tan vulnerable.

"_Ya estoy enamorado" _Lo que me confesó una noche, resurgió en mi mente.

¿Por qué recordaba esas palabras? ¿Era el momento para recordar algo íntimo de Itachi?

Bajé mucho más la cabeza, y me apoyé en el pecho de Itachi para esconderme de su mirada.

―A pesar de todo, en el fondo solamente eres un niño. Pero me alegra ser el único que puede decírtelo ―afirmó Itachi.

Mi corazón golpeó aún más fuerte. Itachi emprendió la caminata conmigo en brazos. Quería decirle algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y dejé de quejarme, en ese pequeño pasaje de la sala al dormitorio que Sasori nos ofreció. Al llegar al cuarto Itachi me puso en la cama y encendió las luces.

― ¿Qué vas a estudiar? ―preguntó Itachi, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, los míos se habrán quedado al pie del sillón, puesto que solo estaba con las medias.

―Ingeniería ―contesté de inmediato.

¿Por qué ingeniería? No tenía caso pensar en una carrera, era inútil y me aferré al sueño de papá. Aunque ni debería pensar en ingeniería como mi carrera, porque quizá ni pise la universidad… Dentro de mí, está la muerta.

Itachi se subió a la cama. Me observó por un instante, luego, sin aviso, puso todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Con las dos manos, sujetó mi rostro y sentí su respiración tan cerca.

―Ni lo pensaste, pero no te pregunté qué quiere papá, quiero saber qué quieres hacer tú ―me retó Itachi y acercó su boca a la mía.

No pude moverme, tampoco pude respirar. Él tocó mi mejilla, lo único que hice fue mirar sus ojos. Estaban en ellos, el mismo brillo de la noche en que durmió conmigo. Abrí mi boca pero realmente no se me ocurrió nada… Me quedé sin aire. Mi corazón estaba expuesto de nuevo y debido a la misma persona: Itachi.

―Quiero dormir y volver a despertarme ―aseveré lo más claro que pude.

Ahora que lo pienso… era mi deseo… Dormir en paz y despertarme sin dolores. Itachi tocó mi frente y se acomodó del otro lado de la cama.

Mi corazón seguía inquieto, dando súbitos latidos que me confundían. Pero, había algo que sabía, estaba feliz de que Itachi estuviera a mi lado.

―Gracias por venir por mí ―murmuré bajo.

Puse mi mano en su pecho y me incliné para besar su mejilla, no sé si él se movió o fui yo que erré mi objetivo… Pero en vez de besar la mejilla de mi hermano, toqué la mitad de sus labios. ¿Fue un beso? Ninguno se preocupó por separarse… Los ojos de Itachi no parecían conmocionados, por el contrario estaban serenos. Tocando parte de su boca, otra vez sentí una punzada… pero no era un dolor horrible. Solo tal vez nerviosismo.

Me separé de mi hermano, acalorándome un poco. Por suerte, pude esconder mi cara con mis cabellos y rápido me refugié en el cuello de Itachi. Lo abracé con la fuerza que aún tenía y él me contuvo en sus abrazos.

Seguía afectado por el repentino calor, pero en un momento de la noche cerré los ojos.

Gracias a Itachi… Pude soñar y me olvidé de mi enfermedad, por una noche, fui feliz.

Pasaron seis días desde que me desmayé en la calle. No me he sentido bien, pero al menos soy capaz de soportar los dolores. Hoy después de clases me dirigí al Club de Tenis. En los vestuarios me cambié el uniforme por el conjunto de tenis. Guardé mi mochila en mi casillero, y me llevé la raqueta. Cuando me acerqué al campo, vi que Lee estaba trotando junto a Tenten. Gai estiraba los brazos de Neji, no me sorprendió que Neji ya estuviera distendiéndose, él se tomaba en serio todo lo referente a los torneos.

―Sasuke, únete a Lee y Tenten. Neji llegó más temprano que ustedes, voy a practicar con él, mientras terminan el calentamiento ―dictaminó Gai.

Neji no me miró, sujetando su raqueta, caminó hacia una de las canchas.

Comencé a trotar al lado de mis compañeros. Lee me saludó, y comentó que Tenten armó una dieta para el equipo y los cuatro debíamos seguirla para estar en forma.

Unos minutos después, estábamos trabajando en equipo. Gai nos ordenó a Neji y a mí, que juguemos con nuestra mano menos hábil. Tomé la raqueta con la mano derecha, mientras que Neji cambió a izquierda. No lo hicimos mal, pero nuestras devoluciones no eran tan fuertes como las que hacíamos con nuestra mano adiestrada. Por eso, Gai dijo que lo mejor era tratar de darle fuerza al golpe.

Tenten y Lee estaban jugando un single. Gai quería lograr en ellos más dinamismo, y les mandó a correr por todas las pelotas, incluso las pérdidas.

No me costó devolver los golpes de Neji, porque esta vez, él usaba su mano menos potente. Hoy… estaba a salvo… de ser débil. El entrenamiento pasó sin que me sintiera cansado, Gai nos llamó y nos juntamos en una esquina.

―Chicos, han mejorado mucho, pero no se descuiden. Neji, Sasuke, necesito que usen las dos manos en el partido, sé por qué se los digo. Los rivales estudian a sus contrincantes, y no me extrañaría que ellos supieran que eres zurdo, Sasuke, o que tú manejas la derecha, Neji. Quiero que los sorprendan. En cuanto a ustedes ―El profesor miró al dueto ―, quiero que se muevan como malabaristas.

Tras las palabras de Gai, Tenten repartió el menú que diagramó para cada uno. Neji dijo que tenía a un nutricionista abocado en su nutrición y no tomó la dieta de la chica, yo acepté el papel que ella me dio. Lee para animar a Tenten cogió su dieta y la de Neji, aseguró que haría las dos. Yo pensé que estaba delirando otra vez, sin embargo, Tenten se río.

― ¡Falta un mes! ―soltó Tenten―. No se nos va escapar ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero a nuestros rivales, Lee! ¡Los haremos llorar como bebitos!

― ¡Ése es el poder de la juventud! ―Gai-sensei estaba igual de animado que Lee y Tenten. Parecía uno compañero más del equipo.

―Tenemos a Neji en el equipo ―Tenten amplió su sonrisa.

― ¡Sasuke es nuestro as! ―adicionó Lee.

―Y estamos nosotros Lee, los mejores dobles del colegio y vamos a demostrarles a todos que somos la mejor pareja de Japón ―gritó más fuerte Tenten―. ¡Está decidido, si ganamos, les conseguiré un novia para cada uno, chicos!

"¿Una novia?" Gai se río. Lee no estaba interesado, yo sabía que había una persona en su corazón. Después de todo, aunque Naruto no quisiera darse por enterado, Lee también había mirado con ojos más que amistosos a Sakura Haruno. En cuanto a Neji, él había puesto la mira en el tenis. Nada quitaría de su cabeza el objetivo que tenía en mente.

―No tienes que darnos un incentivo, es obvio que vamos a ganar. Además ya tenemos el premio, mi padre arregló un partido con el mejor equipo juvenil de Corea ―informó serio Hyuuga―. Sólo debemos ganar este torneo y volaremos en el verano a Seúl.

Tenten resopló por la apatía de Neji, ella se enojaba siempre que él recriminaba sus ideas. Gai puso una mano en la cabeza de ella, y Tenten ocultó su disgusto con una sonrisa. Las chicas que conozco son comprensivas, me alegra que Tenten sea nuestra compañera.

Lee, al contrario de Tenten, dio muchos saltos. Hubiera abrazado a Neji, si él se lo hubiera permitido. Lee Estaba feliz con la posibilidad de viajar.

― ¡Genial! ¡Corea! ¡Yo no conozco Corea! ¡Qué bien, iremos a Corea! Nos ahorraremos bastante dinero, porque contamos con un traductor en el equipo. No me voy a despegar ni un momento de ti, Sasuke ¡Vas a traducirme todo! ―dijo Lee y me miró.

Y me miró…

Me miró pensando que sería de gran ayuda en el Futuro… Pensando que podría traducir todas las frases, todos los anuncios, todos los diálogos, todos los menús.

En el futuro…

―Antes debemos concentrarnos en la primera etapa del torneo nacional, Lee ―dije, no quería imaginar. No quería seguir pensando en lo que vendría.

― ¡Oh! ― Lee apretó los puños y sus ojos destellaron de energía.

¿Por qué las cosas que digo, lo animan aún más? ¿Por qué mis palabras le dan fuerzas? Lee recogió su bolso, estrechó mi mano, se despidió de nosotros y se fue hablando con el profesor.

― ¿Oí bien? ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha admite abiertamente que no va ganar? ―No había otra cosa que ironía detrás de mi espalda.

Neji metió su raqueta en la funda. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

―No me rendiré… ―No voy a dejar que mi enfermedad me quiebre, voy a pelear hasta el final ―, y deja de creer que has visto el futuro ―elevé mi voz.

Él colocó la raqueta en su hombro.

―Sasuke, no necesito ver el futuro… Para pronosticar que serás nuestro Talón de Aquiles ―expuso Hyuuga.

Sentí al viento golpear mi cara. Tenía razón… Me negaba a creerlo, pero creo que tiene razón… Neji caminó hacia la salida. Me quedé viéndolo alejarse… El viento seguía soplando contra mi rostro, y yo permanecí de pie… Todavía de pie, sintiendo el viento contra mi piel y las palabras de Neji que me hacían ver la miseria en la que vivo.

―No le hagas caso, Neji no quiere perder y se está esforzando mucho para no ser vencido ―comentó Tenten, puso una mano sobre mi hombro―. Me asusté al verte desmayado, Gai me contó que no dormiste bien… Yo sé que te estás esforzando con las materias del colegio y tus cursos privados, pero recuerda que esto es un equipo, te necesitamos con las luces prendidas para el Torneo. Sasuke, tienes que seguir la dieta que te hice. No me interesa lo que diga Neji, somos un equipo y todos los miembros deben estar bien.

Ella me estaba mirando, yo noté su mirada durante el entrenamiento. Así que ella estaba…

―No tienes que preocuparte, estaba agotado porque no dormí ―Soy un perfecto encubridor. De nuevo trasladé la culpa de mi cansancio al insomnio―. Hoy no lo hice mal ¿eh? ―sugerí, esbozando una mueca triunfante.

Estoy convencido de que vio como hice que Neji sudara en el partido que tuvimos. A pesar de que las intenciones de Tenten son buenas, no quiero su compasión. Recuerdo que antes de desmayarme la oí gritar, si no quiero la lástima de mi mejor amigo, menos quiero la compasión de mi compañera de equipo.

―Nada mal ―contestó Tenten feliz. La engañé―. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió y se fue coreando una canción. Una canción con final feliz… Una canción sin tristeza ¿Por qué a las chicas les encanta las canciones con un final feliz?

Levanté mi raqueta y la puse en la funda. Pensé en volver a casa… Pero me quedé un rato sentado en una banca de la cancha. Aún no era tarde, a lo lejos podía ver al grupo de béisbol en medio de un partido. Todavía había tiempo…

Para jugar…

Para gritar…

Para vivir…

Estoy consciente de lo que me sucede. Cada día… despierto más débil. ¿Podré llegar en condiciones para el torneo? ¿Seré el escollo que vaticinó Neji?

No quiero… No quiero ser una carga. ¡No voy a ser una carga!

Extraje mi raqueta del estuche, jalé el cesto de pelotas hacia la línea de fondo _"Con o sin ti" _Miré la red _"Con o sin ti"_ Comencé a realizar saques. _"Con o sin ti" _Puedes pensar lo que quieras… ¡Neji, van a ganar conmigo, no sin mí! ¡Yo estaré ahí!

― ¡ELLA NO ME VA VENCER! ―vociferé, el dolor que me rodeaba fue expulsado con ese grito.

Una tras otra golpeé las pelotas. No me estaba sintiendo bien, mis ojos se nublaron. Me estaba agitando, pero ignoré el dolor. Las pelotas estaban dispersas en la cancha, yo seguí realizando saques… No con fuerza… Ya ni tenía fuerzas, todos mis saques eran alimentados por mi dolor… El dolor de saber que no puedo hacer nada.

La fuerza iba abandonándome, pero mi obstinación crecía a medida que la fuerza se iba de mi cuerpo. Mi desesperación jugó en mi contra, sentí un agudo dolor en el estómago. De inmediato puse mi mano libre allí, como si con aquella acción pudiera detener el malestar. Sentí una punzada en la cabeza… Más fuerte que la que me tomó desprevenido en la calle. Una segunda punzada me acató, terminé por soltar mi raqueta.

Estaba llegando la noche para mí…

No puedo soportarlo… Yo… Necesito un soporte.

"_No tienes que esforzarte, Sasuke"_ ¿Y por qué pensaba en ti, hermano?

Doblé mis piernas, en cualquier momento me caería.

"_No tienes que esforzarte, Sasuke"_

―Qué me está pasando… ―gemí y molí mis dientes.

"_¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha admite abiertamente que no va ganar?"_

No puedo perder… Pero las fuerzas me abandonan. Justo cuando iba a dejarme vencer, una mano tocó mi brazo.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Sakura.

La sorpresa casi me hizo caer de espalda. ¿Por qué no la sentí venir? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que ella estaba cerca?

Despacio controlé mi respiración, traté de enderezarme. Mientras lo hacía ella se puso a juntar las pelotas que había golpeado. Yo sabía que lo hacía para no incomodarme, ella me vio cansando y por eso reunía las pelotas, para dejar que recupere el aliento. Sakura Haruno… la chica que sonríe a todos, sé que no somos amigos pero ¿Tú vas a seguir sonriendo cuando me haya ido?

Ella arrastró la cesta de pelotas hacia una esquina y vino a encararme. Ella iba a regañarme como lo hacía con Lee. Yo no soy Rock Lee.

―Necesito entrenar. No voy a descansar ―alegué antes de que dijera algo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No importa que tan mal me sienta, éste será mi último Torneo Intercolegial. Mi última batalla.

―Igual de terco que Naruto ―comentó ella.

Miré desesperado a la raqueta que estaba en el suelo. Hice un esfuerzo por reunir mi energía y la concentré en mis brazos para coger la raqueta, pero Sakura la tomó por mí. Ella tocó mi raqueta, yo estiré mi mano para arrebatársela y Sakura llevó su brazo hacia atrás.

―Tú entrenas para el boxeo, y sabes que esto no se trata de lo cansado que te sientas… No puedo dejar que me venzan ―afirmé. Es más que una competencia de tenis.

Di tres pasos en dirección a ella, necesito mi raqueta para seguir entrenando. Sakura se río y alzó el brazo con la raqueta. Estaba jugando conmigo y pretendía que le sacara la raqueta a la fuerza. Yo sujeté la muñeca de mi compañera de clases e intenté dominarla. Pero Sakura era fuerte, por alguna razón ella era la actual ganadora del boxeo intercolegial. Ella sonrió complacida al ver que no podía rescatar mi raqueta. En ese forcejeó de manos, el dolor que me atravesó, reapareció. Volví a sentirme agotado.

Tengo que recuperar mi raqueta… Porque no sé cuánto tiempo duraré.

El dolor seguía avanzando, mi cara estaba cerca del rostro de Sakura y ella mantenía los ojos en nuestras manos que peleaban por el preciado objeto que ella me quitó.

Voy a perder…

Mi rostro tocó la mejilla de Sakura… Sus cabellos restregaron mi piel… El dolor aumentaba rápidamente, una pesadez se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me recliné en el cuello de Sakura… Tocando su piel con mis labios y respirando agitado en ella.

Se quedó quieta, me agarré de su brazo izquierdo para no caerme. Cuando ella tiró mi raqueta al piso, comprendí que no quería continuar el juego.

―Eres lindo. Pero no siento lo mismo por ti, Sasuke ―expresó Sakura. Lo sabía, porque de amarme, ella habría aprovechado mi debilidad para abrazarme.

Y gracias a Dios se confundió. Sin embargo ¿piensa que tengo sentimientos por ella? No es eso… Traté de apartarme, pero no podía separarme y respiré sobre su cuello. Me estaba perdiendo… Me estaba durmiendo. Me estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Sakura.

Estaba usando su cuerpo como un bastón. Algo de lo que agarrarme.

Repentinamente ella me sujetó de mis hombros y me alejó de su cuerpo.

―Hay una persona que estuvo conmigo, es la que me anima ―me aclaró y sentí que sus manos destrozaban mis huesos… Ella es fuerte―. Esa persona se convirtió en alguien muy especial. Yo creo que estoy enamorada de Lee, no te lo esperabas ¿eh? ―dijo con una sonrisa y me soltó.

Casi grité… Es verdad, Sakura Haruno es fuerte, sin embargo esta enfermedad es más poderosa que ella. Apreté mis dientes, no quería caerme. No quería gritar de dolor frente a Sakura.

El dolor me hace débil.

El dolor quiere tirarme al piso.

Me tapé la cara, el dolor no paraba.

―Sakura… no te vayas ―gemí, mas ella ya me había dado la espalda.

Necesito… tu ayuda.

―No voy a decir nada, olvídate de mí. Vencerás, no te preocupes por eso ―fue lo que dijo, sin mirarme, antes de alejarse.

―No será así… ―lancé con mi último aliento y caí bruscamente en el suelo.

No responde… Mi cuerpo no responde. Esta ridícula ingeniería humana que los doctores llaman cuerpo, no responde.

No hay salvación, no hay nada que pueda darme paz. Pero no permitiré que ella me lleve sin haber terminado lo que me propuse. Pase lo que pase… Estaré en el Torneo.

Con las uñas arañé el césped, era insoportable el dolor. No podía respirar… Otra vez, me estaba quedando sin aire… _"Serénate, serénate."_ Todavía puedes hacerlo, Sasuke.

"_Algo anda mal en mí, despierto con este intenso dolor… y no puedo dormir… Mientras lloro, tú duermes. Con mis manos tapo mi boca, porque no quiero que te desveles por mí"_

**Meses después…**

No paraban de llorar. Nadie paraba de llorar.

Gai le había dicho a Tenten que Neji no tardaría en llegar, por eso ella esperaba que el equipo de tenis estuviera completo para que todos juntos pudieran despedirse de Sasuke. Sin quererlo, Tenten comenzó a llorar y Gai la abrazó.

Lee avistó caras conocidas, como también desconocidas para él, entre familiares, amigos y compañeros. Izuna y Madara acompañaban a Fugaku en el dolor, Mikoto estaba rodeada por sus amigas y sus padres. Pero ni la mamá ni el papá de Sasuke pretendían ser consolados.

En una esquina, Lee vio al hermano mayor de Sasuke conversando con dos personas. Uno de ellos, un joven rubio, hizo un movimiento para abrazarlo, Itachi retrocedió y se alejó. Entonces Lee movió sus ojos hacia el féretro de Sasuke, allí estaba ella hablándole al muerto. Lee decidió acompañar a su novia.

―Está bien, Sakura ―Lee intentó calmarla.

Ella no escuchó a Lee. El pesar era picante. Ella no se sentía bien. Ella recordó que se preocupó cuando vio a Sasuke cansado, Lee le había contado del desmayo que sufrió en una clase de Tenis y ella quería decirle a Sasuke que se tomara las cosas con calma. Esa vez, Sasuke respiraba agitado, inesperadamente Sasuke se apoyó en su hombro. Sakura pensó que Sasuke estaba interesado en ella y lo empujó.

― ¡¿Por qué fui tan idiota? ―chilló Sakura―. ¡Te estabas muriendo en mi hombro… y yo no te lo presté!

El llanto se apoderó de ella, Naruto miró a Sakura y amagó con sacar un pañuelo para ella. Pero entonces vio que Lee abrazó a Sakura. Naruto se quedó con el pañuelo y vio a Sakura aferrarse a su novio.

"_Marcando tu número, tengo el deseo de volver a escuchar tu voz… Si te llamo, ¿me atenderás…? La contestadora me responde, me dice que el número no existe… Necesito volver a oírte, pero la contestadora me dice que no estás… Pero yo debo decirte, que lo siento y que necesito que me perdones."_

**Continuará…**

He pensado en el amor de Lee por Sakura y me conmueve, como también el amor de Naruto por ella. En el fanfic preferí hacer una mención de LeeSaku, quizá en algún momento me anime a hacer un fanfic LeeSaku.

La escena final se la dediqué a Sakura y Lee, porque no pude encajar a Konan en la historia. Mi primera intención era darle espacio a Konan, pero haciéndolo debía abruptamente unir a Itachi con Sasuke... Y sería precipitado.

Itachi se está acercando Sasuke… ¿y Holograma se va trasformando en un ItaSasu? ¿Qué puedo decir? Hay una persona que está cambiando mi perspectiva de la vida… y le está dando color. En Argentina el 20 de julio celebramos el Día del Amigo, este diario lo escribí esta tarde y habrá sido ese el motivo de que Holograma sufra una metamorfosis.

Espero sacar rápido el siguiente diario, si no termino ahora… Jamás lo haré. Me despido, Feliz Día! Volveré pronto con algún oneshot o una actualización!

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, Mata Ashita._


	6. Resistencia

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Oyes al doctor decir eso que no imaginabas que diría. Te preguntas qué hiciste mal… Y ahora, estás ahí, sintiendo el agua calar en tu cuerpo… Ése eres tú.

_A la persona que aún recuerdo. _

_Usted y yo debemos cerrar nuestro capítulo._

**Holograma**

**Diario 6**

**R**esistencia

"_Lo llaman Coraje. Te caes… Sin gritar, te levantas… Y no es Fuerza, tampoco divina voluntad, es pura Obstinación y Orgullo"_

De repente ves muchas sonrisas y manos unidas. Ves que las personas caminan juntas… Sakura abrazando a Lee… Ino abrazando a Kiba…Kurenai-sensei abrazando a Asuma-sensei… Itachi abrazando a esa chica…

**Flashback**

Salía de mi tercera clase de alemán, caminé unas cuadras y me adentré a mi parque favorito. Me gustaba sentarme un rato y leer allí después de una clase particular como la de este día. Busqué mi banca y que fui lo que vi…

Una rubia de cabellos cortos apretando con un hombre bajo un árbol escondido, ellos estaban en medio de un fogoso beso con alguien de pelo negro… y largo… Se me hacía conocido. Y entonces él deshizo el beso, lo vi perfectamente aquel hombre era mi hermano mayor.

"_Crack" _¿Alguien pisó una rama?

No…

Escuché un "crack" y el dolor me invadió… -¿era mi enfermedad? - Mi enfermedad estaba volviendo, me di la vuelta antes de que me vieran.

**End flashback**

Un beso entre…

Itachi y esa chica.

Intenté apaciguar mi dolor… Era diferente a otras veces, porque no parecía que el cáncer fuera la causante de mi malestar. Yo… necesito de alguien… Hoy siento que no tengo una reserva extra de fuerza y yo…

Borra todo…

Borra todo…

Que no te importe. Piensa en otra cosa… Borra el dolor con otro dolor.

"_Así que… No volveré a verlo"_ Esas viejas palabras que alguna vez pronuncié, regresaban a mí. _"Estaré cerca"_ Fue lo que usted dijo, pero no fue suficiente para calmar la sensación de que no era verdad y de que debía decirle… tantas cosas, lo que no hice porque usted no me sabía sentimental. Me callé todo y me despedí de un sentimiento que aniquilé el día de su partida.

Y ahora que todos los caminos se van cerrando, yo recuerdo, que existió alguien importante para mí. Tuve que hacer tanto esfuerzo para recordarlo… Lo había eliminado de mis memorias, pero él existía. Él vive en algún lugar de este planeta. Él seguía existiendo y él merecía saber esto de mí. Porque… Lo necesito.

Cuando sientes que el tiempo se te acaba, comienzas a recordar las cosas que dejaste inconclusas. Todas esas cosas que no resolviste… La última vez que viste a esa persona que quieres volver a ver ¿Qué sentiste al saber que se iría? ¿Qué sentiste cuando se fue de tu vida?

Quise olvidarme de él y actuar como si no fuera importante el hecho de perder a la persona con la que quise estar… No sé si decir "por siempre", pero si con la que quise estar en aquel lejano instante de mi vida.

Agarré mi antigua agenda, y lo busqué entre mis contactos con letra "K". Sonreí al comprobar que estaba en mi lista. Fui un tonto al eliminar su correo de mi cuenta electrónica, gracias a kami-sama no tiré mi agenda.

Aún puedo ubicarlo. Aún puedo despedirme decentemente, y no quiero esperar a que me vea incapaz de pararme por mis propios medios. Quisiera encontrarlo y abrazarlo con estas manos que por ahora son capaces de brindar un saludo afectuoso y decir lo que no animé a decir.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio y comencé a escribir un email a esa dirección olvidada:

"_Profesor:_

_En todo este tiempo no le escribí, y se imaginará por qué… Pero hoy, alguien me ha dicho una cosa que quiero compartir con usted. Por eso necesito que nos comuniquemos._

_Respóndame. _

_Un abrazo desde Japón._

_PD: No hace falta decirlo, usted sabe que le deseo éxitos dónde sea que esté"_

No podía seguir de este modo, y me animé a enviar un correo electrónico a mi perdida persona importante. Pasó una semana y no tuve ninguna respuesta, y yo tontamente me pasé revisando mi casilla de email, con la esperanza de tener noticias.

Las clases de tenis fueron más duras, Gai habilitó nuevos horarios –de tres veces a la semana, pasamos a cuatro, con extensión de horas-. Terminé cada sesión de práctica fulminado, Naruto estaba preocupado por mí, porque decía verme desfallecer. Le hice creer que exageraba "No soy el que llevaba un ojo morado" decía, riéndome de su gracioso rostro. En las peleas la victoria no siempre se logra por tener menos moretones, Naruto peleó con un tal _"Omoi", _a quien le ganó, pero éste le dejó un bonito "Souvenir" para que lo recordara por un largo tiempo.

"_¿No lo olvidarás, verdad, Naruto?"_

"_Después de esa paliza, Omoi tampoco tiene que olvidar que con el mejor amigo de Naruto nadie se mete" _Había dicho con una sonrisa triunfal, aún sin un moretón visible, nadie podía decir que Omoi no sufrió. Algunos compañeros afirmaban a ver visto a Omoi con magulladuras en el vestuario mientras se cambiaba.

¿Por qué se involucró en una pelea callejera con Omoi? Porque él me llamó marica por no "tirarme a Karin" la chica que "me tiraba onda" y a la que Omoi deseaba. Por no "aprovecharme" de los sentimientos de Karin, fui el blanco de su frustración. ¿Valía la pena agarrarse a trompadas por un imbécil que me creía marica por evitar a Karin? Para Naruto si lo valía:

"_¿Este ojo negro? No es nada. Sé porque no lo haces… Tú solo podías cargarte a ese idiota de Omoi, pero evitas pelear con idiotas. Descuida, yo pelearé para proteger a mis amigos. Tú sólo obsérvame" _

Esto que hoy parece nuevo, es como si recién lo comprendiera. Lo que digan de mí… le interesa… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?... Naruto… tú eres mi Mejor Amigo.

Y con este descubrimiento, voy intuyendo que será complicado desprenderme de nuestra amistad, Naruto. ¿Por qué complicas mis decisiones? Decidí no contarte sobre mi enfermedad… y en cada oportunidad me das muestras de amistad, cuando necesito que sean de "Rivalidad".

Respira y cálmate. Esas dos cosas me ayudan a no gritar cada sensación agónica.

Así se hizo domingo, el día más aburrido de la semana. Verifiqué mi correo nuevamente y sigo sin una respuesta. Es como pensé… él… no me recuerda. Él probablemente se olvidó de mí. Traté de no pensar en el correo y bajé la pantalla de mi notebook, ¿debía insistir? ¿Era mejor seguir esperando? Me quedé pensativo en mi escritorio, con esas y otras preguntas en mi cabeza.

―Ya volvimos ―anunció mi abuelo, entrando a mi habitación ¿Ya? ¿Cuánto pasó? ―. Había muchas personas en el templo, te lo perdiste.

Papá, que vino detrás de él, asintió. Mamá iba con mis abuelos al templo y mi padre solía acompañarlos, como cada domingo querían llevarme con ellos. No quería ir, desde que visité al doctor, interpuse todo tipo de excusas para no visitar uno. Lo que por supuesto no fue bien recibido por papá, que ahora me miraba iracundo. Lógicamente, rechazar una invitación de mis abuelos era mal visto por mi padre, que se preocupaba por lo que llegara a pensar su suegro. La inquietud de mi padre era entendible, después de todo, mi abuelo lo culpaba a él por el "asunto de su nieto rebelde" (Itachi). Pero… No estaba preparado para ir y pedir deseos… Tampoco quería verlos comprando aquellos extraños objetos que te protegían, que te ayudaban, que te…

―Inteligencia no te falta, suerte en el amor menos y como el dinero viene de la mano de la cabeza, era innecesario comprar esos… Por eso te trajimos éste. ―Fue lo que dijo mi abuelo, antes de entregar un sobre dentro del que hallé la amarga ironía: un amuleto para una larga y próspera vida.

No quería amuletos, pero ellos tenían que hacerlo.

―Justo lo que yo hubiera comprado, suegro ―comentó papá, felicitando tan acertado regalo.

Mientras ellos hablaban, sostuve entre mis dedos el Amuleto de la Vida, mi vista se hacía borrosa y escuchaba fuertemente sus risas, como si se estuvieran burlando de mí. Era el momento de gritar, tenía sentido "Larga vida a mi nieto" oí decir en boca de mi abuelo, "a su salud" adicionó papá. Qué lejos estaban de saber cómo me sentía y sin embargo, debí dar las gracias con una sonrisa que competía por ser la más falsa de la historia.

―Gracias, abuelo… Muchas gracias ―agradecí, totalmente contradictorio y recitando palabras de agradecimiento con una voz que resistía… que resistía el dolor.

Sonreí… Sin sentir la sonrisa.

Observando la pequeña "salvación" entre tus manos, sonríes…

Cuando sonríes, sin saber de qué te ríes… vuelve esa pregunta a tu mente, para acongojarte. Quisieras borrar de la cabeza, las preguntas dolorosas… No puedes eliminarlas, no puedes deshacerte de ellas. Y resurge el interrogante que quieres enterrar, de todas las personas a las que pudo elegir, ¿por qué esta enfermedad te ha escogido? Sabes que es un pensamiento egoísta, porque… tienes que aceptar, que no eres ningún santo y que no estarías sufriendo si fuera otro el enfermo.

Sientes que el único perjudicado eres tú… Eres tú.

_Tú…_

―Fugaku, veo que le compraste el material a mi nieto ―comentó mi abuelo, tomando un libro de ingeniería de mi escritorio―. Será un ingeniero civil igual que su abuelo. No… Igual no, será mejor que el abuelo.

"_Será…" _

Todos tus pensamientos se van reduciendo a ti mismo. Te victimizas…

"_No puedo ser Mejor… que mi abuelo"_

―Abuelo, papá ¿Les molestaría dejarme solo? ―pregunté al borde de un sentimiento que me aniquilaba.

Te victimizas… No quieres que sientan compasión por ti… Pero eres precisamente tú, quien siente un pesar impensado por ti mismo. Y aún cuando te has obligado a no hablar del tema para que no te afecte, te oprime mucho más.

―Claro, nieto ―respondió mi abuelo, encantado―. Educado como el abuelo. Es mi nieto favorito. Entre nosotros, el siempre fue mi favorito ―seguía diciendo, no para mí, o tal vez si… Aún seguía en mi habitación, como si quisiera que lo oyera.

―Lo sé, suegro ―consintió mi padre.

Quieres que se vayan. Que ellos se larguen de tu cuarto y que dejen de decir cuánto aprecian tus modales… Tus formas de Holograma. No quieres que hablen más. Te vas embriagando con tu propio dolor, porque el temor aflora…

Sufres y es primavera. Ahora lo sabes que no hay época para ella… porque el dolor es de cuatro estaciones y tu dolor nació en invierno, sin que te dieras cuenta, el día en que la sangre salpicó tus dientes.

Estoy solo, me dejaron solo en mi habitación. Tapé mi boca y apagué el grito. ¿Por qué? Temía que me oyeron, no puedo confiar ni en las paredes, dudo que ellas resguarden mi tristeza.

Necesitaba de nuevo… sentirme seguro, como cuando fui…

"_Abrázame otra vez… Abrázame y no me dejes ir… Si te lo pido, ¿no me soltarás, hermano? Por favor, sostenme" _

¿En qué estoy pensando? Con la profunda desesperación clavada en mi pecho, me animé a escribir un nuevo correo:

"_Estimado profesor:_

_Hoy me siento confundido… con todas las personas que me rodean. Es como si estuvieran riéndose frente a mí y yo no pudiera responderles porque estaría siendo descortés. ¿Me entiende? _

_¿Recuerda lo que le conté una vez? Eso de que por qué no me producía alegría el día de mi cumpleaños, le dije que no me despertaba felicidad recibir un obsequio porque era más como un deber que tenían mis parientes conmigo… ¿Qué por qué pensaba eso? Bueno, alguien que trata de agasajar a una persona antes pensaría en qué es lo ideal para el festejado, y he comprobado que no se da de ese modo, conmigo… En mi habitación hay tantas cosas que no son de mi agrado, es gracioso pero creo que odio mi raqueta… No le había dado mucha importancia, sin embargo hoy me siento… me siento… creo que afligido por un regalo que me suena a grotesco sarcasmo. Yo siento que me… _

_Olvide lo que dije líneas arriba. De igual modo no es algo que pueda cambiarse._

_Usted aseguró que la distancia no sería un impedimento, ¿lo es ahora que no me ha contestado la carta enviada y no devuelta de hace unos días?_

_No debería haberle escrito, después de lo que parece una clara señal de olvido… Pero no tengo a nadie con quien hablar sobre una noticia que me ha consumido. _

_Lo saluda cordialmente un ex alumno._

_PD: Respóndame."_

Suspiré y no envié el correo, era demasiado dramático y a pesar de necesitarlo, no quise verme de ese modo _"desesperado"._

Estos días no hice otra cosa que no sea estar pendiente de mi notebook, pero aún si él fuera el primer "problema" que iría a resolver antes de mi partida, no por eso debería seguir encerrado en mi cuarto.

Debo aprovechar la movilidad que aún no me fue arrebatada. Sé… cómo seguirá esto. De poco… mis piernas no querrán levantarme, por eso las haré caminar lo más lejos que pueda.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó mi abuela, haciendo que me detuviera en la puerta.

―A tomar un poco de aire, regreso a las siete. Lo prometo.

"_Prometo… Prometo… ¿volveré?"_

―El abuelo quiere verte en la cena. No te tardes, hay peligro en la calle y cuidado con coger un resfriado. Afuera está fresco ―sonrió mi abuela.

"_Cuidado"…_ ¿Cuidado de qué? A simple vista no se ve que esta enfermedad me está mutilando. _"Cuidado" _Como si pudiera pasarme algo peor que esta enfermedad. No…. El peligro no solo reside en la calle, porque el veneno está en mi cuerpo.

Me despedí de ella, y una vez fuera, clavé mis ojos al cielo hermoso… Estos días he notado que sea puesto más bello. _"__No me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que puede ser el Cielo"_ Quizá recién voy viendo que todos los días pueden ser maravillosos.

Ladeé mi cabeza y noté que mi abuela me miraba preocupada por la ventana. Antes de irme, la saludé con la mano _"Abuela… Abuela"._

Tomé entre mis manos el amuleto y lo presioné contra mi pecho. Comencé a correr… Acrecientan las dudas y quieres que te las respondan a todas.

Había llegado al templo en que mi abuelo compró el amuleto, quería devolvérselo al vendedor. No va a ayudarme… y no quiero que me mortifique con una esperanza imaginaria.

Quieres saber ¿Quién puede darme la respuesta que me calme? ¿Qué religión puede explicarme que no es un ensañamiento en contra de mí? ¿A qué Dios debo llorar? Necesito saber… A quién hacerle las preguntas.

¿Cuál es el Pecado que estoy pagando?

Si existes, Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto?

¿Por qué has puesto el veneno en mi sangre?

¿Por qué decidiste que debo morir? ¿Soy el único que no ha comprendido el sentido de la vida y por eso pretendes eliminarme, Dios?

Y las preguntas se multiplican en segundos, te acorralan, te cercenan… Te debilitan.

Las lágrimas quieren danzar en tu rostro y tú las retienes… Saldrán, están prontas a salir.

Cerré los ojos.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó una voz.

Qué conveniente que fue no haber llorado, porque había una chica del otro lado. _¿Estás bien?_ ¿Si estoy bien? Y esa pregunta se convierte en la peor de este día ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! _"Educado como el abuelo. Es mi nieto favorito"_ "No respondas, no respondas, Sasuke. Es una chica, ella no conoce tu historia" La voz de la madurez autoimpuesta, amarra a la ira y te domestica… Como ayer, como hoy.

"_¡Patea la pregunta!"_

―Tú crees… ¿en esto? ―pregunté y levanté el amuleto. ¿Por qué me regalaron este amuleto?

Deduje que era una sacerdotisa, por la vestimenta que llevaba puesta: una chihaya. Sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos de un color lavanda.

―Bueno, son confeccionados por nosotros ―señaló ella.

Tenía que ser creyente, después de todo es una chica consagrada a este templo. Apreté con más fuerza el amuleto ¿Por qué construir objetos que no revertirán una situación? ¡No voy a salvarme por un amuleto de la salud!

―No por mucho creer, te pueden ayudar ―contesté a la defensiva. "No quiero creer y no quiero que otros crean por mí."

Aventé el amuleto. La sacerdotisa se sobresaltó.

―Nuestros amuletos gozan de buena reputación, muchas personas vienen a este templo por ese motivo… pero ellos olvidan una cosa importante. Los deseos no se cumplen solos, también las personas deben poner algo de sí mismas ―resolvió la sacerdotisa―. Por ejemplo, si necesitas un trabajo, debes hacer el intento de buscarlo. Si necesitas aprobar una materia, tienes que estudiar ¿puedes verlo?

No se cumplen por sí mismos. Mi enojo disminuyó notablemente. Mi abuelo quiere verme sano, no fue con mala intención, pero aún si tuviera la mejor intención del mundo yo…

―Un poco más claro… Sí, creo que sí ―contesté.

Ella sonrió y levantó el amuleto que tiré para volver a ponerlo sobre mis manos, susurró un _"confía"._ Para cuanto quise responderle un _"perdí la fe", _ella se había ido.

―Sasuke ―me llamó una voz conocida.

Era un profesor del colegio. Lo saludé y empezamos a hablar, es una de las cosas que creo… que odio… Llevarme bien con los profesores.

―Suelo rezar unos minutos y luego me quedo en algún lugar apartado, para pensar ―contaba él.

―Usted sabe… que fue de… ―le interrumpí y no quería levantar el nombre de "K".

La persona que ansiaba ver y el que me habla, eran cercanos. Quizá él tendría alguna información.

―Al igual que tú, no sé de él. Sasuke, no pienses en eso.

"No creo que lo volvamos a ver por Japón" Esa lectura hice. La respuesta no produjo nada en mí, era como si esperara que no supiera de él.

―Dijo que estaría siempre que lo necesitara, y mintió como sucede con todas las personas. No me sorprende ―comenté, para demostrarle que no me afectaba.

"_Si estuviera estaría conmigo ahora… él haría menos doloroso todo"_

"_Por eso yo… No confío, perdí la confianza en las promesas y en las personas"_

¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Por qué la conexión fue disuelta por esos kilómetros? Cuando recupero las Esperanzas… De nuevo comienzo a dudar de las personas. Comienzo a perder mi fe, porque una pregunta es hábil para derrumbar mis esperanzas.

―No digas eso. Si tú supieras que… ―quería decirme algo, en cambio yo no quería saber más del tema.

―Me tengo que ir, en casa me esperan ―Me despedí.

Otra vez estoy corriendo de esas promesas, de eso de que siempre estaría conmigo. ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Para qué abrió puertas que luego me cerró en la cara! ¡Para qué me enseñó a confiar, si era el primero que del que debía desconfiar!

Tiemblas tú, que no has conocido el temor hasta que tomaste conciencia de tu pesar. Crees que ya no eres hombre, porque las lágrimas constantes amenazan con escaparse de tus ojos. Te aterra… Estás aterrado y piensas que es de cobarde sentir un poco de miedo.

Te prometiste serlo…

¿Eres valiente?

Y tú comienzas a vacilar de todo.

No deseas llorar. Quisieras ser igual de valiente que los héroes de las películas. Esos Héroes que afrontan el peligro. Que no temen, que no lloran… Pero te das cuenta que no puedes.

No eres vigoroso, porque la comida que está para mantenerte vivo… Tú no necesitas ingerirla y pierdes la fuerza que caracteriza a un Héroe.

Tu estómago se niega a procesar los alimentos… y tú pierdes el apetito.

El pedido de nutrientes disminuye. La reserva de energías se está acabando.

Tú agradeces estar vivo.

¿Quién no temblaría de pavor al sentir los tormentos espantosos que azotan al portador de cáncer? Una milésima de este dolor es inimaginable.

Te derrumba… Te hace caer… Te vence… lentamente.

Es Sadismo Extremo.

Ves al tiempo seguir corriendo, hoy es un nuevo día para probar tu resistencia.

―Habrá miles de postulantes ―dijo papá en la cena del miércoles y mirándome directamente―, ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio es un desafío que muchos ansían saltar.

Me alcanzó un papel.

―Ésta es la fecha estimativa de exámenes de admisión en Ingeniería ―me aviso papá―. Estaré pendiente de cualquier novedad, céntrate en los finales del colegio y el torneo de tenis. No descuides a los idiomas. Conociéndote, tienes organizadas todas las fechas y sabes que no puedes renunciar a ninguna prueba de esta carrera contra el tiempo.

"Contra el tiempo"

Siempre he sido guiado por papá… Él me marcó el trayecto de casa al colegio y de casa a los diversos institutos de actividades extraescolares. No me desviaba de ese recorrido y seguía sus indicaciones. Pero él no estará para marcarme el camino del inframundo.

―Descansa, Sasuke. El viernes tienes la prueba preliminar de Resistencia, sabes lo que espero de ti.

Prueba de Resistencia… Y papá sabía todo de mí… Pero a la vez no sabía nada mí.

―Lo de natación es el viernes ¿Sasuke? ―preguntó Itachi.

Itachi no sabía nada de mí… Justo él, estaba tan alejado de mí.

―Sacaré el mejor tiempo ―juré, ignorando a Itachi y centrándome en papá.

Me olvidaste, cuando juraste que no me olvidarías. No, yo te importo, hermano mayor, y mañana no será la famosa prueba… Porque esta enfermedad transforma cada día en una prueba de resistencia. ¿Ves? Ayer me hiciste creer que podíamos estar juntos. Pero hace unos días vi que por mucho que intentemos ser cercanos… _Tú y yo, tú y yo…_

Me limpié la boca con la servilleta y me levanté de la mesa para irme a mi habitación.

"_Lo de natación es el viernes ¿Sasuke?"_ No finjas interés. Estiré mis cabellos y arrojé un par de libros para tranquilizarme. _"Estoy enamorado"_ ¿Tú enamorado? Yo también… tengo… tengo…

Esto no puede afectarme.

Controlé mi excitación y tomé mi ordenador para volver a escribir:

"_A quien corresponda:_

_No tenido planeado escribirle, sin haber recibido una respuesta de usted. Es serio lo que me está pasando y realmente necesito que me escuche, pero como usted no está aquí, debo escribirle y aguardar por una respuesta que ya es suspirada… Esta vez lo necesito, lo necesito como jamás he necesitado a nadie en este mundo de millones de existencias. _

_Respóndame, no es un juego para llamar su atención. _

_Saludos afectuosos desde Japón._

_PD: Usted ha significado lo más que una persona puede significar en una vida. No me olvide, yo sigo pensando en esas cosas que no pudimos decirnos." _

¿Le envío el correo?

― ¿Sacarás el mejor puntaje en ingeniería? ―escuché la pregunta detrás.

Intenté hablar, pero como me venía sucediendo cuando él me _atrapaba,_ mi corazón se paralizó. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?

―Por supuesto ―dije luego de tres minutos, sin mirarle y bajando la pantalla de mi notebook.

Me di la vuelta. No iba a seguir dándole la espalda para que creyera que me había asustado.

―Me pregunto cómo harás tal cosa, sin esto ―mi hermano tenía en la mano un papel.

Era el mismo que papá me entregó y que olvidé en la mesa. ¡En qué estaba pensando! Itachi torció sus labios y yo le arranqué el papel de la mano.

―Tienes la cabeza en otro planeta ―comentó amargado Itachi y miró mi ordenador ¿Lo leyó? ―. Es un juego lo que estás haciendo, ¿te gusta seducir al estilo clásico?

¡¿Un juego?! "K" es lo único que tengo, y tú… ¡Lo dice la persona que juega con los sentimientos!

― ¡Al menos no ando diciendo que estoy enamorado para luego andar seduciendo a cualquier tipa que se me cruce!

Le grité y le di un empujón ¿Por qué este brote? ¿Por qué lo dije? ¿No se suponía que iba a atar mis palabras antes de soltarlas? Itachi tomó mi rostro y se inclinó sobre mi oreja, estaba temblando de la misma manera que en la casa de Sasori, estaba derritiéndome y por qué… si la discusión no era sobre mi enfermedad… acaso… ¿hay algo que me ponga más alterado que la posibilidad de que se entere de lo que sucede con mi salud?

Yo… si todo fuera menos confuso…

―Me viste ―soltó Itachi, pude sentir su boca en mi oreja y no me ayudaba en nada… o eso creí ―: ¿Celoso?

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

"_¿Celoso?"_

¿Yo celoso?

"_¿A qué se debe esa expresión? ¿Sasuke, estás ce…? "K" estaba sonriendo._

"_¡No lo diga!" Me apresuré a tapar el estúpido interrogante._

La palabra no era nueva en mi vida. ¿Yo celoso?¿Estoy celoso? Es imposible. ¡No me interesa lo que Itachi haga con esa rubia teñida!

"_¿Teñida?"_ Espera… ¿qué fue lo que pensé?

Itachi se separó y me contempló divertido. Sentí que mi cabeza ardía y no era como aquella vez que me desmaye… yo… tú… yo…

―Te pido… que te retires de mi habitación ―logré decir, evitando cualquier efecto secundario de la pregunta: ¿Celoso? Aunque produjo hasta un quinto efecto en mí.

Tiene que irse. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

―No ―susurró y me tomó del brazo.

Esta vez no fue cuidadoso al agarrarme del brazo, parecía enfurecido de algo que ni llegaba a enterarme. Sus ojos estaban afilados para el primer corte de mirada, y yo no resistí la fiereza de sus ojos, por lo que comencé a… temblar por una extraña razón que tampoco comprendía. Incliné mi cabeza a un costado, e inmediatamente el sujetó mi mentón para obligarme a que lo mire.

―Te veo mañana a las cinco en el parque que me viste con la rubia―Daba miedo por su pronunciación peligrosa. No era una invitación que me hacía, era una orden.

―Lo siento, tengo otras prioridades ―me negué, no iba a ningún lado con él.

Su mirada se oscureció, otra vez se ladeó en mi oreja para susurrar:

―Sé que no tienes práctica de tenis ni de natación.

¿Él cómo lo supo? Apretó mi brazo, sus ojos se concentraron sobre los míos y ya no me resistí. No era tan fuerte para oponerme, qué patético.

―Muy bien… Ahora si me haces el favor de…

―Me gustaría un "Lárgate" ―dijo tocando mi mejilla―. Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta parte. Deja de ser cortés y distante.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de mi cuarto.

Puse una mano en mi pecho. No lo comprendo, sigo sin comprenderlo. ¿Qué estaba buscando? O no ¿qué es lo que debo pensar de todas las cosas que me dice?

Desperté sudoroso. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extrahumano para levantar mi cuerpo y llevarlo bajo la lluvia artificial –ducha–. El despertar de los sentidos que se produce al ser tocado por el agua, no me llego. Mi cuerpo no quería despertar y pelear como venía haciendo con cada amanecer y mi mente si quería continuar.

Obligué a mis pies a caminar rumbo al colegio. Forcé a mis oídos a escuchar la clase e hice que el alimento pasara por mi garganta. Torcí el cansancio y escondí la fatiga, con mi mejor excusa: estrés.

Naruto tenía que entrenar con los guantes, me insistió para que me quedara a verlo. Pero había quedado –bueno, fui forzado– en una ci… en ver a Itachi a las cinco.

Iba pensando en la forma en que me lo pidió –exigió–, cuando vi a tres personas hostigando a un chico que seguía transitando por la calle, como si no fueran más que moscas y no sujetos peligrosos los que zumbaban a su alrededor. Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño, se movió y logré ver al chico que escoltaban hace unas cuadras delante de mis ojos: Gaara.

Venían obstaculizándole el paso, amagando con propinarle una paliza. ¿O analizaba mal al grupo? No me equivoqué, ellos se iban adentrando a calles menos bulliciosas. Les seguí para ver en qué termina la persecución, eran las tres y media contaba con tiempo de sobra.

El lugar al que llevaron a Gaara era conocido como "el otro lado de la cuidad", casas desgastadas, gatos escuálidos deambulando por las tejas y graffitis eran algunas de las características de esa zona. A medida que avanzaban reían con más ganas, finalmente uno de ellos sujetó a Gaara del brazo y lo arrastraron hacia un callejón. Se ocultaron en la oscuridad, ese era su objetivo desde el inicio, meter a Gaara allí.

Detuve mis pies y apreté mi bolso escolar. ¿Gaara saldría bien parado?

"_No te involucres con delincuentes juveniles, Sasuke" _Papá… Yo… Mis dedos se sacudían y no podía cerrarlos en un puño justiciero.

"_Descuida, yo pelearé…" _¿Dónde estás, Naruto? _"Para proteger a mis amigos. Tú sólo obsérvame"_ No quiero seguir cuidando mis manos, de qué sirven las manos que sólo tocan un piano, yo debo…

¡No le daré la espalda! Antes de que sea tarde, corrí al auxilio de mi compañero. Al llegar al callejón sin salida, vi que uno de ellos sostenía al pelirrojo. El otro le dio un golpe en la mejilla.

― ¡Se creen machos por atacar de a tres! ―grité y notaron mi presencia. Aproveché el desconcierto de ellos y quité la mano que sujetaba la camisa de Gaara.

Esos ojos verdes observaron mi rostro, agotando toda perplejidad terrenal. Hace unos meses atrás también me hubiera sorprendido de mí mismo. Introduciéndome en historias que no eran mías, en peleas que estaban prohibidas y entrando a escena sin un plan, con pasos precipitados y sin pensar que lo mejor era llamar a la policía.

Apoyé mi mano en el hombro de Gaara. Lo que intento decir es que… Seremos dos contra tres.

El más alto torció una mueca y levantó las cejas exclusivamente para Sabaku No. Su expresión decía: "Preséntame a tu amigo"

―No lo conozco, no sé quién diablos es este pendejo, Saigo ―Gaara manejaba tan bien su voz, ni vibraban sus vocales y ya había superado su asombro.

Me miraron de pies a cabeza. Mientras que yo buscaba el aliento perdido de mi reciente maratón. El calor de mi cuerpo no descendía, me estaba quemando. Era un calor que abrazaba cada fibra de mi ser. Estaba debilitado otra vez, justo cuando más requería de la fuerza.

―Pero si tiene tu mismo uniforme, Gaarita ―corrigió sonriente el castaño, apuntando mi corbata bordo.

―Nos miente, Myojin ―dijo el otro, de cabello gris y ojos ámbares, al líder de la pandilla.

Estamos en un callejón sin luz, con unos delincuentes y Gaara estaba calmado, puesto que se atrevió a contestar arrogantemente:

―Te felicito por tu excelente vista, pero el que tengamos idéntico uniforme no quiere decir que lo conozca.

¿Quería desligarme de la pelea? Por tal osadía recibió dos puñetazos que lo tiraron al suelo. Gaara se levantó y mostró a su atacante una sonrisa con rastros de sangre fresca.

― ¡No te pases de listo! ―Exclamó el hombre de cabello gris y levantó el puño para seguir agrediéndolo.

Lo estaban apaleando frente a mí. Era de película. Abrí la boca, queriendo gritar por ayuda, pero mi voz había sido derretida por el calor de mi cuerpo, mientras que mis ojos seguían registrando cada detalle violento.

―Basta, Oshima. Conocido o no, este chico me agrada ―Saigo pasó la lengua por sus labios―. Y no creo que te importe, si jugamos con él, Shukaku.

Las últimas palabras de "Saigo", generaron una reacción que no había logrado ver en Gaara. Él siempre con una cara de psicótico y aura de muerte rodeándolo, cambió el papel de depredador a simple animal alarmado, me gritó:

― ¡Corre, Sasuke!

¿Saigo sería más peligroso que el mismo Gaara al que todo nuestro colegio temía, incluso Neji? ¿Qué está pasando? Miles de temerosos interrogantes se generaron en mi cabeza, antes de que pudiera considerar la advertencia de Gaara, Saigo me tapó la boca y me empujó contra la pared.

―Ni creas que nos olvidamos de ti, Shukaku… ―amenazó Oshima―. Esto es lo que recibes por meterte con la chica del jefe.

Oshima y Myojin hicieron lo propio con Gaara. Estaban tirando de su camisa, por lo poco que pude observar.

―Una cara linda… ―afirmó Saigo riendo de modo macabro―. Muchachos, hagan lo que quieran con el pelirrojo. Este pendejo delicado es mío ―afirmó el hombre.

La magnitud de lo que estábamos viviendo, entró en mi cabeza. Gaara se alarmó porque Saigo pretendía violarme. El miedo comenzó a correr por mis pies, iba subiendo a mi cerebro.

"_Si no soy fuerte… haré que creas que soy fuerte"_ Es la promesa que me hice. Pataleé sin fuerzas, él presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y robándome el aire. Mis manos fueron atrapadas con una sola de él, reía de mi defensa fallida y al tocar mi frente, me susurró: _"Si lo deseas igual que yo, estás caliente"_

Ahí noté, que la tenía a ella.

―Inténtalo… ―le advertí.

Me golpeó en el pecho. Tiró de mi camisa y varios botones cayeron, su diversión se trasformó en confusión al ver algunos de mis hermosos puntos rojos y la hematoma que Neji dejó en mi pecho.

―Este calor no es deseo, tengo cáncer ―susurré para que solamente él me oyera―. Tócame… toca… mi piel y te obsequiaré mi enfermedad.

"_Estoy infectado"_ Deslice mi mano por el cuello de mi atacante y él retrocedió hasta caer de espaldas. Sin pensarlo, escupí en su horrenda cara. Él se limpió desesperado con las manos, como si mi saliva fuera un acido a medida que iba retrocediendo. Pataleó cuanto pudo para alejarse de mí ¡Qué persona estúpida…! Su ignorancia suprime el deseo de agresión. Piensa que mi enfermedad es contagiosa y cree que mi virus le infectará.

Comencé a reír de lo idiota que era y de la paradójica suerte.

¿Quién lo diría? Estoy siendo discriminado, pero mi enfermedad ya nos ha salvado_:_

― ¡Es suficiente! ―ordenó mi atacante.

Reí sonoramente, ¿ha perdido el interés por mí?

―Pero… Saigo ―dijo uno de ellos, sorprendido.

― ¡Es suficiente! ¡Está jodido y yo no me iré al infierno con él! ―gritó Saigo, señalándome con un dedo.

Los compañeros de Saigo me observaron, comencé a reírme más fuerte y golpeé la pared. Saigo huyó asustando aún más a sus compañeros, que no dudaron en soltar a Gaara y seguir los pasos de su líder. Los tres corrieron por los callejones y tuve el presentimiento de que la pandilla no se atrevería volver por este barrio.

―Deja de cagarte en la risa ―ordenó Gaara.

―Y ahora no soy yo… El que no quiere divertirse ―contesté, por fin cesando con las carcajadas tenebrosas.

Nunca creí verlo así, me sorprendió con el grito que dio minutos atrás. Ni qué decir del susto que aún mantenía, Gaara daba señales de agitación, mientras que yo… había olvidado el miedo.

―Casi nos entran por el culo, pensé que…

― ¿De qué hablas? Fue divertido, deberías ver tu expresión ―le corté emocionado.

―Sasuke ―levantó mi nombre y estaba más serio que hace un rato, cuando aún confiaba que podía contra sus tres atacantes―. Lo conozco bien como para saber que no come verdura ¿Qué les dijiste a Saigo? ―preguntó Gaara.

―La verdad, que soy peligroso ―comenté y me desplomé.

Gaara soltó una risa burlona.

―Tú no eres peligroso, yo soy el veneno de la sociedad. No te tires laureles ―dijo Gaara.

No creí nada de lo que dijo, pero me parecía gracioso que él viera de ese modo su existencia. Entonces se acercó y me sorprendió que me tendiera una mano, ni dudé en aceptarla para erguirme rápido.

Salimos del callejón y recordé lo que escuché de la discusión:

―Ellos dijeron que te metiste con la chica…

―Que una chica me mire a mí y no a él, no es mi problema. No la toque, ni pretendo hacerlo, pero ella no piensa lo mismo. Siento que te estoy debiendo algo. Y no me gusta ―me dijo.

―Estamos a mano. Te debía algo ―le corregí, esa noche… Aquel que me socorrió en la calle, fue Gaara. También es un acto que pretendo reintegrar. Gaara no pensaba igual:

―Estás alucinando ―respondió.

―Fuiste tú, el que me llevó a casa de Akasuna-san. Recuerdo que alguien me llamó "idiota"… y el único que podría llamarme…

―Por eso te digo, que dices un disparate ―insistió pasando por encima de mi revelación, cruzó una calle.

―Esa noche me levantaste de la calle, Gaara. Me ayudaste ¿Cómo se le dice a eso en tu lenguaje? ―Corrí a su lado.

"_Papá no le daré la espada a un amigo"_

―No fue un favor ―me cortó―. Estás equivocado si piensas que soy un tipo que hace favores, pero debo devolverte el que hiciste hoy. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Sin decir más que eso, Gaara siguió caminando y me hizo una señal con la mano para que no lo siguiera. Me quedé pensando en esa extraña conversación, al tiempo recordé que tenía que encontrarme con Itachi en el parque.

Llegué bien, con once minutos de gracia. Me acomodé una banca y esperé. Se hizo las seis y no había noticas de mi hermano. Quería largarme, ¿para qué me cita, si va a hacerme esto? Una mujer de cabello azulado se paró frente a mí.

―Hola, Sasuke ―me saludó.

―Buenas tardes, Konan.

―Escuché que se verían esta tarde. Te preguntarás por qué no ha llegado Itachi ―empezó a decir ella, y se sentó en la banca.

¿Preguntarme? ¿No era bastante obvio? Y tan confidencial no era nuestra cita, ya que Itachi contó sobre ésta a Konan.

―No, de hecho no. Era de esperarse que él se olvide de que había quedado conmigo en este parque ―dije y me levanté―. Un gusto verla, ya debo…

― ¿Volver a casa a estudiar? ¿A la cancha a practicar tenis? ¿O a las piletas de natación? ―sugirió ella.

―No puedo quedarme ―insistí.

―Pein me dejó plantada en nuestra tercera cita, lo esperé cuatro horas en el puerto en donde daríamos un paseo. Él se había olvidado del día en que quedamos, y resulta que estaba de lo más campante con sus amigos. Iba a romper con él… por eso. Pero… mientras lo hacía sufrir durante un mes por semejante plantón, dejándolo morirse de la duda si le quería o no, me enteré que estaba embarazada.

―Esto no tiene…

―Te lo conté para que quites esa cara de "ya sabía que no vendría". ¿Seguro no te importa? ¡Grita! ¡Itachi es un idiota por haberte citado y no haber venido! ¡Es un tremendo idiota! ¡Es lo que me dicen tus ojos!

― ¿Qué dices? Mis ojos no hablan.

―Di lo que piensas. ¡No te resignes! ¡Itachi-baka! ¡Vamos, dilo conmigo! ―exclamó con más energías.

Yo estoy… _"No te resignes"_

― ¡Es otro imbécil que no cumple ninguna promesa! ―Seguía animándome.

Yo estoy enojado con él… _¡Grita!_ Lo hice, grité tan fuerte que algunas chicas me miraron sorprendidas por mi arranque. Pero luego… Todo lo que en ese instante guardé, se aligeró.

―Se siente mucho mejor, el expresar los sentimientos ocultos. Hazlo siempre ―Konan sonrió.

Bajé mi cabeza y volví a sentarme. La miré y recordé que ella fue una de las personas que critiqué. Me pareció la típica historia de la colegiala tonta que se enamora del chico popular del colegio y a la que dejan encinta. Me odié por ese pensamiento pasado, al ver cómo me sonreía sinceramente y acariciaba su hinchado vientre. Estaba embarazada por tercera vez.

―Adelante, puedes tocar ―me dijo ella.

Un poco dudoso, puse mi mano sobre su redondez.

―Me dijeron que será otra niña ―comentó Konan.

Sentí que algo se movía dentro de ella, quité la mano de allí.

―Es un varón ―no sé por qué dije tal cosa, tal vez por qué había escuchado que ellos deseaban un niño.

―Sería un sueño para Pein, la ecografía dice que es niña… ―respiró fuerte y dejó de hablar―. ¿Puedes acompañar al auto? No me siento bien… Mejor regreso a casa.

Hice lo que me dijo, y ella se abrazó a mí. Le abrí la puerta y ahí noté lo mal que se encontraba:

―Tus piernas ―señalé el pantalón celeste de ella, estaba empapada en sangre.

Ella respiró agitada. Desesperada me alcanzó la llave de su auto. ¿Qué pretendía?

―Haz lo que te diga, no es difícil para los chicos, es como jugar un videojuego de carreras ―aseguró entre espasmos.

No había tiempo para quejarme, ni menos oponerme. Ella necesitaba de mí.

―Nunca jugué uno… Pero mi padre me dio dos clases de manejo, a escondidas de mamá.

―Nunca creí decirlo… Pero que útil que fue Fugaku ―gimió, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento trasero.

Rápido arranqué el auto. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el amuleto de la salud que, pese a no servirme, llevaba conmigo. "Por favor no me falles ahora, debo llevar al hospital a Konan" rogué, mientras envolvía el amuleto entre mis manos. "No puedes ayudarme Kami-sama, pero salva al niño que viene y aún no conoce el mundo. Por favor…"

Con el terror, traté de acelerar sin causar un accidente. Mi corazón rompía mis costillas y por momentos me ahogaba como si mis propias venas estuvieran ahorcando mi corazón. Ella no hacía más que aumentar mi temor, gritaba de dolor.

Por algún milagro, pudimos llegar. Estacioné el auto y a los gritos reclamé que atendieran prontamente a Konan. Los enfermeros corrieron con la silla de ruedas y ahí la sentaron, dijeron que la llevaban a la sala de partos.

―Dile a Sasori que recoja a mis hijas y llama a Pein ―me pidió apretando mi mano y entregándome con la otra su teléfono móvil―. Tengo miedo… Es prematuro. El doctor me había advertido… que no podía tener otro… ―confesó, mi respiración se cortó.

Sabía el significado del temor, le harían una intervención quirúrgica. Era delicada la situación que atravesaba la amiga de mi hermano. En sus manos… Pude sentirlo, el mismo escalofrío que me recorría desde que el doctor me habló de mi enfermedad… Sentíamos el mismo miedo… Pero ella no sabía que yo también sufría.

―Será un niño y no te preocupes. Saldrá bien ―Busqué todas las palabras confortantes para aliviar su preocupación y se las trasmití, sin dejar de correr a su lado. Antes de perderla le entregué el amuleto que estrujé en mi viaje, el que fuera nuestro boleto de suerte.

―Gracias… ―me susurró, tomando el objeto.

Me quedé en el pasillo… y ella ingresó a una sala con el rótulo de "Partos".

Pude sentir los empujones, hombres con bata blanca desfilaban veloces por el pasillo, todos apresurados por salvar vidas… Abrían y cerraban puertas y yo seguía de pie viendo cada corrida por la vida. Los especialistas en el Arte de Curar entraron a la sala de Konan.

Vidas que son salvadas, pero la mía… Viviendo en mi interior, contaminando mi vida… Ella corre libremente en mi sangre y envenena lo que toca. Destruyendo los tejidos de mi cuerpo, inutilizando mis órganos y complicando mi existencia, ella habita mi cuerpo y nadie puede quitarla.

Ella es un huésped maligno.

Ella me ha condenado a una vida grávida de desconsuelo.

Ella se llama Leucemia.

El médico que me atendió no lo señaló, que no hay mejor Remedio que la Resignación.

¿Qué podían hacer por mí?

Después de todas las cosas que viví en estos días, esas emociones que no me había permitido: nostalgia, tristeza, ira… Ira porque me dejaron plantado. Decidí que era tiempo de resolver y darle un final a las relaciones pasadas.

Era hora de despedirse.

Tomé mi celular y decidí deshacerme de este pesar. Tecleé rápido para no arrepentirme de ninguna palabra, porque eran las últimas destinadas a él. Lo que escribí fue:

"_Estimado Profesor:_

_Entendí perfectamente su preocupación por mí, ¿nota que sigo siendo sarcástico? Seguro se está riendo, esa era la idea con la primera línea._

_El motivo de esta carta no es arrancarle una sonrisa, por el contrario es contarle lo que no me había atrevido a decir antes. Si alguna vez siquiera le interesó algo de mí, pues… bien:_

_Yo estoy muriendo._

_Ésta es mi Feliz realidad:_

_Tengo leucemia._

_¿Por qué? No tengo idea ¿Cuándo me iré? No sé cuándo moriré, pero le aseguró que esta carta no es para que llore por mí. Es más para quitarme un peso de encima, alguien me pidió que dijera lo que sentía y que dejara de ocultar mis emociones. Creo que ya no me sirve, seguir atesorando mis sentires. Y es verdad, como dijo esa persona, ahora me siento aliviado, porque alguien sabe lo que me pasa: usted._

_Pese a todo, voy a resistir. Esto no es más que una prueba, pero no una de Fe, sino de Fortaleza Interna. Me propuse hacer todas las cosas que me quedaron pendientes, y sí, usted es una de ellas. Creí que podríamos vernos… Veo, ya no tristemente, que no sucederá. No lo culpo directamente de lo que me pasa, pero no voy negar el hecho de creer que si usted se hubiera quedado en Japón, posiblemente me habría interesado más en mi salud y en no aplazar mis entrevistas con el doctor. Todo sería distinto, pero ese paraíso forma parte de un pasado que no puede cambiarse. Usted se marchó y yo me enfermé._

_No es necesario decir lo que sentí aquel día que se fue… Usted debió saberlo, y si no lo supo, no se lo diré, porque es tarde para explicárselo. _

_Hasta nunca. Le aseguro que es la última carta que le escribo._

_Atte.: un olvidado e insignificante ex alumno de los tantos que tuvo._

_PD: Sí, lo odio. Porque fue el primero que me dio Esperanzas y hasta el día de hoy, secretamente, creía en ella. Hoy sé que la Esperanza ha muerto… Igual que Dios" _

Sonreí. Cada palabra escrita, estaba conforme con cada oración… Después de todo, estas palabras no eran pensadas. En ellas estaban mis sentimientos de frustración.

Yo estoy solo, y siempre lo estuve… Creer que lo tendría antes de dormir eternamente, fue un estúpido juego que me calmó estas dos semanas y a la vez perdí estos catorce días al tratar de recuperarlo… ¿Recuperarlo? Qué mentira, usted nunca estuvo para mí.

Pulsé en enviar. Luego eliminé y bloqueé esa casilla, al regresar a casa, quemaría la agenda. No quería una respuesta. Yo no lo necesitaba. Mi secreto fue compartido y no permitiría que otra persona lo supiera. Es cierto… Un pesado es quitado, cuando sueltas lo que te carcome.

Hoy cerré el primer capítulo.

Comencé a reírme… De su cara, de mi situación y de las miles de preguntas que se estaría haciendo.

"¿Por qué Sasuke, si él era el más sano?" Le va a reventar la cabeza esa cuestión y no dejaré que me encuentre.

Imaginé su cara llenándose de puro pesar. Me causaba gracia, y reí más fuerte.

Con las risas, el agua amarga fue bajando por mi mejilla. Pero no me contuve, seguí riendo de lo que me sucedía.

"_Hoy te das cuenta de las cosas que tuviste y no supiste apreciar… De las personas que quisiste y no estaban para ti… Hoy empiezas a armar tu maleta, harás un viaje del que no regresarás, por eso quieres llevarte todos los abrazos y todas las sonrisas y quieres cerrar cada capítulo abierto de tu vida."_

**Meses Después…**

Shion tenía un par de inciensos en sus manos y los iba distribuyendo por cada rincón de la casa, bajo la vista atenta de un hombre.

―Es la chica del templo, Konan ―murmuró Kakuzu. Estaba seguro que era ella.

Konan observó a Deidara tratando de abrazar a Itachi, quien esquivó el consuelo. Cuando él pasó por su lado, recordó algo. El día que ella habló con Sasuke en el parque, antes de dar a luz.

―Itachi ―Ella detuvo al pelilargo―. De verdad… ¿no pudiste llegar a la cita?

― ¿Crees que tengo la memoria de Pein y que sería capaz de olvidar que había quedado con la persona más importante de mi vida? ―murmuró Itachi y siguió su camino, como si no hubiera sido demorado por su amiga.

_¿Entonces por qué? _Konan se confundió mucho y hacía bien al presuponer que Itachi no diría una palabra más sobre aquello, ya que Itachi no manifestaba el sentido de ninguno de sus comportamientos. ¿Qué le costaba explicarlo?

―Ese día… El día que Sasuke no fue con nosotros al templo, y al rato salió de casa ¿te acuerdas? ―le decía la abuela de Sasuke al abuelo―. No lo detuve, quería salir… Estaba un poco inquieta porque me pareció que no sonreía como antes, entonces me acerqué a la ventana y corrí las cortinas… Lo que vi, no era real no sé… Me pareció ver una silueta con dos alas, el sol era tan fuerte y la silueta giró sus hombros y movió las manos… Creí ver mal, era mi nieto… Pero ahora lo entiendo, fue como una señal de que pronto nos dejaría.

Todos levantaban algún recuerdo… Lamentando no haber podido hacer nada, preguntándose cuán grande pudo ser el dolor con el que cargó Sasuke. Pein tuvo que esquivar un par de personas para no tropezar, y pensar que habían movido muebles para que hubiera lugar para todos los afectos de Sasuke. No había caso, en la casa se habían agrupado personas que Pein ni conocía y tampoco era el momento para presentarse como el jefe de Itachi.

Ciertamente el pelirrojo tenía que estar junto a Itachi, pero el pelirrojo buscaba a Konan. Pein volvió de la casa de Anko y quería asegurarse que el bebé estaba bien. Seguramente lo estaría, ¡Dios, era tan pequeñito! Sí, dramatizaba.

―Las dos niñas están con Anko ―Pein tocó el rostro de su pareja, los ojos de ella temblaban―. ¿Vas a despedirte? Dame al bebé.

Konan sonrió y besó la cabeza de su pequeño.

―Quiero ir y quiero que lo vea ―musitó Konan, acercándose a Sasuke con el bebé en sus brazos.

Ella sujetó al bebé con una mano y deslizó la otra por el ataúd.

―Esa vez tenía miedo de que las cosas sucedieran mal, y tú me alentaste… Dime, Sasuke, en ese largo pasillo en que te dejé ¿había algo que podía hacer por ti?

Como pasaba con todas las mujeres que se acercaban al cajón, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

―Cariño… Mira lo lindo que es tu… ―Sin poder seguir, lloró intensamente.

Inmediatamente Pein corrió al lado de ella y pasó un brazo por su cuello. La mujer se apoyó en él, mientras que el bebé lloraba. Konan miró el rostro de Sasuke y luego se centró en el bebé. El pequeño varón apretaba fuerte su juguete favorito, el amuleto de la salud que Sasuke le obsequió el día de su nacimiento.

"_Lo escuchaste… Tantas veces… Esa frase que calma a aquellos que tienen Fe y las palabras que dan consuelo ante la desgracia son: "Dios te puso a Prueba" Las cosas malas que vives son transitorias, porque la bienaventuranza está cerca. Pero hoy aclarece sabiendo que morirás, y tienes que postrarte ante el dolor, cada día que pasa es más intenso… Sobrevives… ¿Sigues creyendo que es una Prueba? Quieres que acabe y te preguntas cuándo dejarán de ponerte a prueba"_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas.**

**1-Shion:** Es una sacerdotisa de cabellera rubia y es el personaje principal de la primera película de Shippuden. En este diario, ella conversa con Sasuke en el templo y será decisiva ahora que estamos cerca del desenlace. Espero que la amen como yo.

**2- Saigo (Líder de la pandilla), Myojin y Oshima:** Personajes inventados por la autora. Saigo escapó de Sasuke, porque cree que el cáncer es contagioso. Grandísimo baka! –Aunque la idiotez de él, ayudó a Sasuke-. Esta pandilla es un fiel retrato de esa idea errada.

¡Capítulo larguísimo! Qué va, mis dedos teclearon más de la cuenta para Holograma.

Cuántas situaciones nuevas para Sasuke: Lo llamaron marica, no sabe si está celoso, casi lo violan, fue discriminado, lo dejaron plantado y se despidió de "K". Ahora ¿sienten que está viviendo? Haciendo las cosas que le prohíben, metiéndose en peleas y, de ratos, contestando según su sentir.

¿Qué tal el sensei de Sasuke? El profesor tiene un pequeño reflejo de alguien que ha marcado mi vida, y este capítulo es para esa persona.

¿Chicas quién será el tal "K"…? Quien adivine la identidad del profesor, tendrá la dedicación del fic que solicite *Tsu cruza los dedos y dice: que pida preparade hahaha*

Escuchen "I will stand by you" de "The Pretenders" es una de las canciones que me ayudan con Holograma, pero no la que me decidió a escribir. ¡Ya sabrán cuál es! (Si les interesa)

_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

_Oyasumi, mata ashita_


End file.
